The Dark Oracle
by mirabellissa
Summary: How would the Wizarding World be if Harry Potter had an elder brother looking out for him. Rigel Alexander Potter is a cold, ruthless, dark seer with the ability to change the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter but some of the characters in this fanfiction are mine.

 **Summary** How would the Wizarding World be if Harry Potter had an elder brother looking out for him. Rigel Alexander Orion Potter is a cold, ruthless, dark seer with the ability to change the war.

 **Author's Note** I have been reading fanfiction for a while now and I decided to write mine. Please this is my first attempt at fanfiction. It has yaoi slash and some light violence, so if it is not your thing, please kindly skip. There is no need to leave degrading remarks. I love reviews and I like my readers to be interactive. And yes, this is a Harry Potter's brother fanfiction but it is not a wrong boy who lived. There is also Dumbledore Bashing.

 **Prologue**

Lily Evans shivered when she saw the bald serpentine figure in front of her. The power of the Dark Lord was indeed overwhelming. Wormtail, she hissed bitterly in her mind. That rat had betrayed them. Her mind briefly flew to Rigel, her beautiful boy and his cries of bad Wormy. They had assumed it was a childish hate, had Rigel know. No it must have been a coincidence, She just hope he will not wake up to look for what is causing the noise. She hoped the dreamless sleep potion will work this night.

She had to keep the Dark Lord's attention on her. She was sure her husband was dead. Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them away. The Dark Lord fingered his wand before pointing it at her, "Stand aside".

Lily shook her head, "No, not Harry"

She said standing defensively over the crib.

"Stand aside, you silly girl..Stand aside now"

"Please not Harry"

"Avada Kedavra" He intoned with a smile. A flash of green and Lily Potter was no more.

He looked at the boy meant to vanquish him, He could feel the boy's magical power and it was strong. While he didn't kill children, he couldn't let this one live and destroy his work. As though he could tell he was being stared at, Harry Potter woke up and started babbling. Just for a second, the Dark Lord lowered his wand but the baby looked at him, his green eyes bright with power, for the third time that day, the Dark Lord said the killing curse, just this time the results were not like the rest. He watched the flash of green hit the boy, next it rebounded and headed for him. In shock he could only scream as he was torn from his body.

Sirius rushed to Godric's Hallow, 'no, no, no' he kept saying in his mind. The sight that met him made him shiver, he could feel the dark magic oozing from the house. Reaching the entrance, he saw the body of his best friend. He had to lean on the edge to keep from falling. The face filled with life and joy was just blank. 'Lily, Rigel and Harry'He stepped over James's body.

The house was a mess, he could hear Harry's whimpering. He is alive, joy filled his heart, he ran to his room and gazed at the little boy that lifted his hands to him. Blood was flowing from his forehead, he could feel the residue of magic that could only be the killing curse, Could it be that Harry survived the killing curse, there was no time to think of that now, he used a napkin he found and cleaned it off while whispering 'episky'. The cut healed though a strange lightening bolt remained.

He placed Harry on his hip while gushing him to remain quiet, he pointedly refused to look at Lily's body and made his way to Rigel's room. He opened the door quietly and stepped into his godson's room. A sheen of sweat was on his forehead as he turned around in a seemily disturbing sleep. "Rigel,Rigel" He shook him up. Rigel got up in a start, his eyes wide and frightened, "Siri" he cried, "Where is mommy, daddy"

"Rigel" He said in a soft voice.

"No, I want my mommy" The four year old shook his head rapidly.

Hate and Rage like he has never felt before filled him. He has never hated himself the way he did that night, if only he claimed the black Lordship he would have offered James, a better house, a more secure house, everyone knows that the Blacks are paranoid. He would have stayed the secret keeper, How could he have trusted Peter. That rat, he would show him why he is a Black, how dare him make Rigel and Harry orphans, when he was through with him, he would wish for that sweet reprieve that is death. No one messes with the Marauders.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he did not notice that Harry has already fallen asleep or the tears that soaked his shirt as Rigel broke into loud sobs. What was he to do now?

"Sirius" A large voice shouted from the ground floor. The voice was getting closer, Hagrid. The half giant stood in front of him, Tears were running down his face "Professor Dumbledore said I should get the kids". Sirius swore harshly and gently pried Rigel off his body, he wiped the tears off his eyes," Bambi, I need you to go with Hagrid, I will be right back".

"No, don't leave me"

"I will never leave you, Bambi, I will be right back"

"Mummy and Dadd..."

"Somnus"

"Sirius?''

''It is a basic sleeping spell ,he will be alright, Here, take Harry, I will be right back" He placed the baby gently on the giant's arm.

"Where are you going?"

'To kill a rat' He said in his mind.

As he left the house that day, how was he to know that t would be another seven years before he sees his godson again.

Albus Dumbledore was perplexed. The boy was even more powerful than he thought. A rather severe looking woman who was wearing square glasses knocked and entered the office. She was wearing an emerald cloak,She looked distinctly ruffled.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall"' The old Headmaster greeted, his eyes twinkling terribly.

"Is it true what they say, that little Harry defeated You-Know-Who ,they are calling him the Boy-Who-Lived?''

''A rather fitting name"

Professor McGonagall gasped " So it is true then, that James and Lily are dead"

"Yes", his tone was solemn

"Siruis was taken to Azkaban, I can't believe it, they were so close"

"Not close enough it seems"

"Whats going to happen to Harry and Rigel"

"They will be taken to Petunia in the morning"

"Muggles, Albus"

Albu sat down and folded his hand on the table looking now every bit of his age," I believe Lily sacrificed herself for Harry, that is powerful magic, he needs the blood of a relation to make it work"

"Can't Rigel's presence be enough"

"His closest is the Blacks and the Malfoys, he need to be in a place that would allow him to grow as a normal child, the Wizarding world can't do that for him"

"I hope you know what you are doing" She said at last.

In the morning, Mrs Petunia Dursleys opened her door to a young boy of about four, a crazy old man carrying a baby.


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: I thank everyone for their comments/ reviews. I was actually asking myself, should I go on? Do people like it and so on. The reviews kept me going.

Chapter One

Harry turned back to look at his brother, "Why are you not coming to school?" His lips furrowed into a cute pout.

Rigel chuckled lowly and ruffled his hair "It's a surprise, alright"

Harry tried to smooth his hair, his eyes glistening with joy "Like a present"

"Yeah, like a present"

"Is it about you know?"

"That would ruin the surprise, Har" Rigel said with a smirk.

"You are no fun" Harry grumbled.

"Harry!!!" Three boys shouted, gesturing wildy for him to join.

"You have to go"

Harry nodded before giving his brother a quick hug and racing off with his friends.

Having friends have never been an issue for Harry, He was the most intelligent boy in their class and was always well dressed. He had seen to that, he knew how children can be really mean because of the clothes one wore. No one will ever mock his brother. He signed. He walked briskly, a lot of things were on his mind. He stopped in front of a nice looking store and entered.

"Good morning, miss "

The receptionist smiled at him and shouted "Mr Willes, that sweet kid is here again"

"Send him in"

"You can go in sweetheart "

He stood face to face with a pudgy, 40 year old man.

"Mr Green"

"Mr Willes"

Mr Willes sighed and put a package on the table.

"You were right"

"I usually am"

Mr Williams looked the cold faced lad over. He was approached by the boy three years ago, he had gambled away all his earnings and was at the verge of losing his shop when the boy sat beside him. The boy wanted to do a deal with him. The boy will tell him how to play his odds while betting and he would give him 30% of the money. He was furious, he had thought it a joke but something about the boy made him hesistate saying it out loud. He remembered the stories of his father, of a world of magic and magical people. A world he had not been deemed worthy of belonging because he was not magic. Something about the boy had screamed magic to him. If they existed, surely the boy would be one of them. Perhaps it was grey eyes that looked like furious storm clouds that made him feel like all his secrets are laid bare or how the boy stuck out amongst others. He had agreed, he was intrigued, he had cast the odds and won and he has never lost since then.

"Yes, you usually are, It is always nice doing business with you"

Rigel smirked, collected the package and turned.

Rigel stopped at the door to the Leaky Cauldron and brushed down his clothes , then opened the door and entered. He approached the bar and cleared his throat to get Tom's attention.

"Good morning young sir, my name is Tom, what can I do for you?"

"Good morning, my name is Alexander Evans," Harry said politely, putting on the most innocent look he could muster. It was not technically a lie, Alexander is his second name and Evans, his mother's name "I just got my letter for Hogwarts and I was told to come through here to get my supplies."

"Oh yes, just follow me." Tom stepped out from behind the bar and Rigel followed him out the back door. Tom stopped at the brick wall leading to Diagon Alley, he looked over his shoulder at Rigel.

"Just pay attention to the sequence and once you have your wand you will be able to come and go as you please," he told him not knowing Rigel already knew all this.

The portal opened and Rigel stepped past the older man bidding him a good day, "And you as well Alexander, it was nice to meet you." Rigel nodded and made his way to Gringotts, careful not to touch anything.

It was odd for Rigel to have knowledge and memories of a place he had never visited before and could only look around nostalgically. He entered the bank and stepped up to a free teller.He did not need to glance at the nameplate to know who he was talking to, he already knew quite more than a hazy outline of Calido's life "Good day to you Calido, I would like to speak with the one who manages my family's vaults."

The Goblin leaned over to look down at Rigel. "And who might you be?Rigel smirked "Rigel Potter-black " Mr. Potter-Black just a moment," Rigel noddedwaited for the Goblin to come back.

He returned with a Goblin following behind. Calido climbed back onto his stool while the other stopped in front of Rigel. "Merry meet Heir Potter-Black I am Ragnok."

Rigel bowed to the Goblin, "Merry Meet Ragnok, may your vaults overflow with gold."

"And may your enemy's blood flow freely." He returned the traditional greeting. "What can I do for you Heir Potter-Black?"

"I need to speak with you about a few personal matters."

"Very well follow me." Ragnok spun and Rigel followed through a door and down a hallway. They made their way to an office, Rigel waited to be seated until Ragnok had settled behind his desk. He tried not to be overwhelmed by the visions swimming behind eyes, visions of his ancestors that has sat on this very seat.

"First I would like a new master key issued only to myself, the one that Albus Dumbledore holds I would like to be discontinued. Next I know have no access to my money in the family vaults until I am either emancipated or of age but I would like a monthly statement of all vaults, and a file of all holdings and properties, sent to myself only or anyone I officitate as The Potters or the Blacks family accountant. I need to increase the yearly deposit into my brother account. I need something to carry my money in and a way to charge things to my account so I don't have to visit here so often.I would like the Potters will to be unbound and read a month from now, I will of course need to acquire the heirship rings and I will like over some of the Potter and Black houses,lastly, I need to withdraw a few items from the Black family vaults, as a matter of urgency."

"Right," Ragnok opened a drawer and pulled out a small gold key to set in front of Rigel, he handed the boy a ceremonial dagger as well. "Smear a drop of blood on the key and that will become your primary one. If you do not have a correct amount of money on you while shopping you can tell the shopkeeper you would like to charge your purchases and they will take care of it for you. As for mail orders there will be a slip you will have to fill out and a space for your vault number and signature, just sign and place a drop of blood next to it."

"I have made note for your monthly statements to come directly to you and since you have requested it they cannot be intercepted by another unless you say otherwise. Before you leave you will receive an updated file on all vaults, holdings and properties." He opened another drawer and pulled out a small black drawstring bag and placed it in front of Rigel. "This is an endless pouch; it has anti loss and anti-theft charms on it. Now the new key, the updated file, and bag will cost you 20 Galleons total; the monthly statements are a free service offered."

"Take the cost from my vault." Rigel said.

Ragnok nodded, He raised his hands and two familiar red boxes appeared before them. "Heir Potter-Black, you do know that the magic of the houses are sentinent and can reject you and this rejection can lead to dire consequences "

Rigel nodded his head.

Sequentially Ragnok opened the boxes to reveal similar looking red velvety interior. All the rings were beautiful in their own regards.

The Potter heir ring featured a wide gold band with ruby vines constructing its border. Nestled within the vines of the ring, a Griffin was portrayed with its wings uncurled. In the center a shimmering amethyst was encrusted with a 'P' carved on the topmost facet and filled with different color filigree.The Potter motto was missing, it was only present in the Lords ring.

The Black heir ring featured a silvery white band with a blue sapphire forming its outer boundary. Portrayed on the vines was a calm Cerberus which looked ready to fight at anytime. From the fires of the dragon the letter 'B' was carved on top of the centre stone giving it a ethereal shine.

He wore the Potter ring first and felt the magic searching and having found what it was looking for rested around his core protectively. The Black ring on the other hand, was aggressive in its search, he could feel the ancient magic bring about a headache that would last for days and like the Potter ring, it found what it was looking for too and settled.

Rigel found himself breathing harshly and sweating. He wiped his face and looked at Ragnok who quickly proceeded to the next other of business.

"This is a list of all the houses the both families own"

 _Potter Houses_

 _Potter Manor, Essex, London_

 _Potier Chateau, France_

 _Potter Villa, Wiltshire, England_

 _The Pride, Holuta, Germany_

 _Black Houses_

 _Black Manor, Sussex, England_

 _Maison de Noir, France_

 _Chateau de Noir, France_

 _No 12 Grimmauld place, London_

L _'Abbe, Norway_

 _Etage Noir, Paris_

Rigel shook his head in deep thought. The Black houses had the best wards and protection. But could he leave his brother in a house of paranoid dark wizards, there could be traps anywhere. That leaves the Potter Houses. He didn't wait to leave this country so it remained the Manor and the Villa.The manor was too big for three people. He had grown up in the Villa, the memories there would be so painful.

"I would like the Potter Villa to be warded with the best wards Gringotts has. The house be swept for cursed objects and those objects deposited in a vault. I would love it to be in pristine condition no matter the cost, take it from my vault"

Rigel knew that there are so things you cant just bargain with a goblin in.

"One more thing, do Gringotts still offer other services? "

Ragnok gave a toothy grin "It all depends on the service and what you are willing to pay for it"

"I need you to find a man, a certain Remus Lupin and deliver this letter to him"

Sliding the letter on top of the table, Rigel leaned back and got ready to haggle.

"It could be done for seventy galleons"

"thirty "

"sixty" Ragnok said, his grin still on

"fourty-five and that's the last, I would pay"

" Very well, it will be done, would you like to see the black vault now?"

"Please"Rigel said and stood up.

He entered the vault and the magic of his gift over took him.

 _A fourteen year Sirius stood that exact spot and his father showed him his inheritance and what he would lose if he doesn't act like the pure blood heir he was._

He took a breath as he felt a bit hazy.

"Oracle" Ragnok said, his eyes showing a great deal of respect.

"I trust this would not leave the four walls of this bank" Rigel said, his body tense and wary.

Ragnok looked highly affronted.

Rigel took a deep breath, "I apologize, but I have a great need for caution"

"I understand, Heir Potter-Black"

Rigel nodded and looked around. He reached what he needed. The jewel was dull to the eyes, a light opal on a silver chain. Compared to other heirlooms, it was the one you will notice the least. Exactly what Seurd Noir had in mind. He took the chain, his hand shivered. The chain produced a most complex glamour. When in one of his trance, his eyes turned moving silver and his hair flew about like he was flying in a whirlwind and tattoos appeared on his face and body. The glamour would make him appear normal. He put the necklace on and felt the magic embrace him.

He reached the section for antique clothing and found the gloves. Three handmade gloves of both silk and a little owl skin, it took Seurd twenty years to make these gloves. An oracle sees by touch,ears, eyes or proximity. The gloves numb the visions by touch, they don't always work but they do work 99% of the time.

Lastly, he got the third thing he came for, a scrying bowl. It was gifted to Seurd by William the Conqueror. An antique that helps oracles focus their seeing abilities.

He went to his vaults and took some money before saying a farewell to Ragnok.

He arrived very late that day. He entered the house and met the Durselys eating dinner. He groaned while keeping a neutral face.

"Good evening Aunty Petunia and Uncle Vernon"

The two rather large men grunted while Aunt Petunia fixed her eyes on him, "Where were you?" She asked sharply.

He just raised an eyebrow "Now, Aunt Petunia, I don't believe my whereabouts is in anyway related to you "

He walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room, as usual the sight brought a smile to his face. His brother was on his bed reading. "Rigel!! " He screamed and ran to his brother "You are late" He pouted

"Sorry, Har"

"Did you get my present "

"No... "

Harry's face fell then he pushed his glasses up and tried to look unaffected. The keyword -tried.

Rigel chuckled, "I did get another present "

He opened the pouch and brought out some things. Keeping the bowl in the drawer and asking his brother never to touch. He proceeded to give him the sweets he had brought from Honeydukes and the two books.

'A guide to the etiquettes and customs of the magical world by M.I. Wilkins

A beginner guide to potion by Lindin Laway

"We will restart your lessons on the wizarding world, tomorrow"

Harry nodded excitedly, he loved listening to his brother teach.

"Have you eaten, Ri"

Rigel laughed, "Yes, its time to go to bed, go and brush your teeth and I might tell you a story"

Harry jumped up to do what he said

Somewhere in England, Remus Lupin got a letter, he had to sit down else he might have fainted.


	3. Two

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Thank you very much for your reviews. I really enjoyed it.

 **Chapter Two**

"Mr Lupin?" A voice called out just a few inches near him. How had he not noticed. _Monny_ he questioned _Cub_ Monny yipped.

"Please call me Remus"

"Remus then I am Rigel Potter-Black, it's a pleasure to meet you"

Rigel, James's son, his cub. Remus didn't fidget as the grey eyes looked him through. Those eyes reminded him of Sirius. But it could not be said that Rigel was not James and Lily's child, his hair was just as messy but less because it was grown out, the shape of his eyes and lips were Lily, the rest of him were a mixture of Charles Potter and Dorea Black. Though he was dressed in a nugget shirt and trousers, he looklooked every inch an aristocratic pure blood heir.

"Are you done?"

A little colour entered Remus cheeks.

"Please come, sit, let's discuss the matter at hand", Rigel motioned for him to sit at the bend. "I believe you have done what I required you to do"

"Yes"

"I presume you have questions "

"Yes", Remus cleared his throat, "How did you know I was a... "

"Werewolf, you can say the term you know, I believe we will discuss that later, We aren't familiar, I can't disclose everything about me to know"

Remus looked so sad, Rigel's heart clenched.

"I was there you know as you were growing up, you called me Uncle... "

"Monny"

Remus startled, "you remember"

"Of course, but I don't believe I should call someone who left his godson for seven years that "

Remus's eyes misted over, "I am so sorry, when I heard what happened, I rushed back and I asked Dumbledore, where my cubs are, that James would want me to take you but he wouldn't tell, he said I was dangerous and I thought, I really thought he was right. I am so sorry "

Rigel sighed, that was the downside to his gift. He knew that Remus was telling the truth, he could feel the sadness and the guilt. Most times he would be indifferent, but Monny was family and he didn't have much of that.

"I refuse to call you Monny, I am not addressing your wolf"

Remus looked up at him, the same sadness and wariness in his eyes " Uncle Remus, however, I will be amenable to that"

Remus smiled, though he wanted to hug Rigel, he held it in, Rigel might not like that, "I would really love that"

"I called you to discuss guardianship and accommodation, I have the files with of Mr Vernon and Petunia Dursely signing custody to Mr Remus Lupin, though it's not necessary, I love to cover all grounds. You are the next one in line for custody after my godfather ..."

Remus gasped and interrupted "Rigel...". How do you tell a child that his beloved Uncle Siri betrayed his parents.Even though the said child is not behaving like one. Rigel had adored his godfather.

"If you are done obsessing over whether I know that my godfather betrayed my parents, perhaps we can continue" He waited for a moment, "You are the next one in line so you will have go to Gringotts and sign it officially. Harry and I will be staying in the Wizarding World. We will be living in the Potter Hall. Yes Harry will be safe there, don't forget that my mother's blood wards is applied through her relatives and I am her son, I have also asked the Goblins to erect the strongest wards on the property. Harry would need tutors when I go back to school. I don't want to enter Wizarding Society, blind. Harry and I are traditional wizards, so are you up for this, I would understand if you are not"

Remus's eyes flashed gold for a moment, he then took a breath and composed himself, "I am not leaving you two to go to the wizarding world alone, I will be taking care of you, it's my duty...wait traditional wizards"

Rigel smirked "It means we perform the Olde rites"

Remus gasped, then chuckled, Sirius spent all his life rejecting the traditional rites, it is only fitting his godson practice it. Remus was not foolish, he knew that the traditional rites does not make one a dark wizard or a pure blood supremist. "I have to ask, who taught you? "

"Later"

Remus nodded.

"We will be going to Potter Hall now" He waved his hand and the silencing ward went down. He held Lupin's hand and called out, 'Potter's Hall' clearly and the Portkey in the heir ring activated.

Rigel looked up to view his family home from the outside, he had grown up here before that wretched prophecy. It was simply beautiful. It was an old stone building with thick oak beams surrounded by a more modern plaster on the top half of the property. The bottom half was weathered stone, that was clearly well maintained and the windows were oak-framed and very thick. There were well kept bushes interspersed sporadically throughout the grounds and in the distance he could see there were stables and other buildings where livestock was kept and cared for. He could see the quidditch pitch, and memories of his father teaching to ride his toy broom sprang into his mind. He was filled with Nostalgia and sadness.

"There are other Potter houses, you know, we mustn't stay here" Remus said ignoring the boy's shock. Let it never be said that Remus was not observant.

"They will not be as protected as this one, my mother lived here for a while, it would make the connection stronger coupled with the wards Gringotts has so gracefully provided, this would be one of the most secured house in Wizarding Britain"

Remus nodded and as he walked forward he heard a *pop* and was greeted by a very regal looking house elf. It looked healthy, with long floppy ears and big tennis ball sized eyes.

He wore a crimson and golden suit with the Potter crest on them and turned to Rigel.

"Heir Potter-black have returned." The elf said in a deep male voice. "I am Couper Lord Potter, the Chief Potter elf." He finished bowing deeply.

"Hello Couper. I remember you, you kept the house in good condition "

"Yes Master, Cooper made sure the other elves cleaned. The goblins came and Cooper allowed them because they have permission Would you to see?" The elf asked.

"Cooper, this is Remus Lupin, he would be living here now, you remember him, right"

"Yes, Cooper remembers Master James's wolf"

Remus blushed furiously and yet added another number to his insane amount of questions.

Couper pushed the large doors leading them inside,

The doors led to a beautiful and warmly lit foyer, with a sitting room on either side. One more formally decorated, for entertaining guests, and a second, with a cozier feel, for family and friends, The Marauders had often played court here.

Apart from the sitting room the ground floor contained a library that extended till the second floor, a ball room, a study, a fully stocked potions lab and a large balcony that led to the back grounds of the property.

The land surrounding the house stretched roughly over 100 miles. There was a full sized Quidditch-pitch courtesy of his father, a stable,a green house where all the ingredients were kept in good condition and acres of free land.

The first floor fashioned the Lord's bedroom . A king sized bed was pushed against a side of the room. The room was done in a royal blue shade with golden curtains tied neatly with tasseled ropes.

The rest of the room was just as ornate; above the headboard of the bed was the Potter family crest and motto done in crimson and gold. It was decorated with crystal lamps, two intricately carved bookcases, and a marble fireplace with a cherry wood mantle. Off to the side, a set of double doors opened into a dressing room with two closets still stuffed full of his parents' clothing.

Further into this room, a final door opened up to the master bath which housed a large pool-like tub, a Jacuzzi and a simply massive shower. The counter-tops and appliances were all done in blue marble with gold fixtures and crystal faucets

Apart from the master bedroom the first floor had six family bedrooms including the heir room and the second floor of the library. There were also three guest rooms. Rigel and Remus entered the heir's room. It was exactly as he left it, his toys were stacked up, his story books in a little shelf. His dresser still had a little of his robes. He couldn't believe he was this small. He really needed to go shopping.

"Cooper!" He called out

"yes, master Potter"

"I need this room to be redone, The colors changed to grey, black and light blue. The toys should be put away and the story books as well. The room next to it should also be redone in blue, white and cream my little brother would be staying there. Remus, how would you like your room? "

Remus shook his head, "Anything would be good"

"Make his's mud brown and green "

Remus gasped, not only were they his favourite colours, those natural colours always calmed Monny. He held the questions in.

Finally they reached the third floor, a weapons training room complete with all the different types of weapons, a duelling pit, this little features had been added by his great grand father who was an Auror.

He deliberately missed the nursery and Lupin nodded in understanding. They both headed to the library.

The library was large without a doubt. There were hundreds upon hundreds of books sorted by their categories. He figured Remus and Harry would be spending much time here seeing the hungry look in Remus's eyes.

He called Cooper and asked for a light meal as he and Remus moved to the informal dining room. Another elf appeared, "I am Perry, I am in charge of the kitchen" She went on to serve them, some fruits before wriggling her ears. "I don't know masters are coming, there is no food"

"Take this" He gave her a pouch "and restock the kitchens"

Perry thanked him and popped out.

Remus took a slice of apple, "How do you know all these things, how did you know about Monny, About the wolf training and acceptance, How is Harry?"He had some many questions, he couldn't even put in words any longer ,"What do you mean by traditional wizards, your parents were not traditionalist? "

Rigel leaned forward, "First, how good is your Occulumency"

"Pretty good, I was taught by Professor Dumbledore when I was younger, and Monny already has some strong shield "

Rigel nodded slowly as if he was considering something, "I am an oracle"

Remus looked confused, "like a seer?"

"You didn't take divination, did you?"

Remus wished he had read those divination books.

"An oracle, a person who sees the future, the present and the past "

He gasped, his mind flashing back to a little Rigel who always had nightmares and would wake up screaming. "Oh Bambi" Their favorite nickname slipped out of his mouth with a chocked sob. He could have searched harder, his cub was all alone seeing things no child should while taking care of his brother. He could feel James looking down at him in disappointment. Rigel had grown so fast, he had too. He had failed his cub but he was here now and he would try his best to help in anyway he can.

Gryfindors, Rigel almost snorted, a Slytherin would have looked for opportunities to use the gift, A Ravenclaw plague him with questions. But Remus had to be all teary eyed but he was touched nevertheless it had been long an adult cared about his well being.

"I am sorry, I was not there for you, cub"

Rigel waved off his apology. If he could use this guilt..."don't worry, I blame Dumbledore, not you"

"Why would you blame him?"

"He dropped us there now didn't he, it was not like we didn't have other relatives or you"

"He must have thought it was best for you "

"Or himself" Seeing that Remus was about to interrupt, "Any more questions "He saw the doubt give way to curiosity. Let the doubt fester, he smirked.

Remus didn't mention the Subject change, "Monny"

"Yes, I don't just see, I know, I mostly know the knowledge and the background of things I have touched,maybe I touched it somewhere , the fact that a wolf can never kill its cub is just one of those things I have always known"

"Just like I know Wolfsbane is poison and meditation allows you to become one with the wolf, even giving you the ability to change wherever"

"Yes, I know, Simon told me" When he had gotten Rigel's letter, he had been curious, excessively so, so he went to a park nearby and they taught him. First to accept the wolf, it had taken him so long, he had always thought of Monny as a beast that destroyed his life but the desire to see his cubs win over and he worked so hard to accept what it means to be a werewolf. He had learnt more about mates, the submissive and dominant mate and their roles. He had learnt that he had known nothing about werewolves, though that has been by choice. I

"Harry is great, you and I will be going shopping for his room "

"Has he been to Diagon Alley before? "Remus asked

"No"

"Then let him come and pick out some of the things he liked, there is a joy in staying in a room, you choose the things in"

He watched various emotions flashed through Rigel's face before he settled on the blank mask, "Alright then, we will meet you here, tomorrow morning by 9"

Remus furrowed his brows, "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"We do, Merry Part, Remus"

"ehm, Merry part"

Harry sat with his legs crossed on his bed. A potion book and some toys were scattered on his bed. As he kept on breathing in and out like his brother said, he reached for his core, that happy floating feeling filled him and he just stayed there one with his magic till someone gently nudged him.

He opened his eyes, "Rigel!!!", He broke into the widest grin.

"Easy, there, Harry, I have been gone only for hours"

"Sooooo, I missed you"

Rigel chuckled, "What have you been doing? "

"I made a potion", He said dragging him to the kitchen besides their bedroom. The magic had been the results of Rigel's wish magic. Their room was complete with a kitchen and a bathroom. It looked like a flat instead of a room. The Durselys had never been here, as long as Rigel paid them rent and didn't touch their stuff, their partsparts never crossed, just the way Rigel wanted it.

"It's a boil cure potion", Harry pouted, "The colour is off, and we didn't have some of the ingredients "He mumbled

Rigel scratched his nose, "Harry, you made it in our cooking pot, there is a reason cauldron are used for potions. They are stronger and can withhold damage. Thank Merlin you didn't get burnt. You are too young to do potions by yourself, some ingredients don't go well together and that can be very dangerous " He scolded him.

"Okay" Harry said very sullenly and went to his bed.

After fifty minutes, Rigel looked up from his book, "It's so sad Harry is not talking to me, now I need to find someone to go to the Wizarding World with and meet Uncle Remus"

He hid a smile as Harry's eyes opened wider with each word.

Harry did try to stay unaffected but after three seconds, he burst out, "Are you really going to the Wizarding World tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"Can I come? " Rigel pretended to think about it.

"Pleaseeeeeee" Harry whined

"Okay and it's may you not can you"


	4. Three

Chapter Three

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I am quite pleased with the reviews I got but I have to say, I need more. Let me keep you guys entertained though; What would you like Rigel's patronus to be.

 **Warning:** There are mentions of Mpreg and some of the visions were taken from a fanfiction.

Chapter Three

Harry was so excited, he was going to meet his father's friend and he was going shopping as well, which seven year old boy wouldn't be happy. He had been perfectly still as Rigel rubbed the make up on his scar and he had packed all his favorite clothes,Rigel said they would not be returning to Aunt Petunia's house. He waited outside as Rigel talked to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. He hated them though they had been mean to both Rigel and him before Rigel started paying them money. Now they had their own kitchen and bathroom and Rigel said he didn't need to talk to them if he didn't want to. And he didn't want to.

"Are you ready, Har" Rigel said as he came out of the house

"Yeah" Harry said as pushed his glasses closer to his eyes," how would we get there?"

"We would take a bus"

He looked his brother over, No one would recognize him, He was dressed in a Polo and jeans with a cap to cover that messy hair the Potters are known for.

They soon arrived in Leaky Cauldron,

"Merry Meet", Harry greeted Tom in his excitement

Tom looked at him in confusion and with suspicion, "Good morning"

Rigel gently dragged Harry away, "Why was he looking at me like that?"

Rigel frowned, he didn't want his brother to be exposed to the prejudice and bias of the wizarding world yet.

"You remember what I told you about people thinking that following the wizarding world tradition means you are a pure blood that hates Muggleborns"

"Yeah, It is stupid "

"It is, It should not neglect your customs because it makes a few uncomfortable. I guess he was confused, you greeted him as a pure blood yet you are wearing muggle clothes and looking as confused as a muggleborn"

Harry furrowed his lips, "I am not looking confused "

"Of course, you are not"

They entered the pub and Rigel searched with his eyes for Lupin, As he led his brother to where Remus was, Harry tugged on his clothes,

"Do you think he will like me?"

"Why not? He is your godfather, he will love you" Rigel said reassuredly before rolling his eyes internally.

They reached the tawny, young man as he nursed his cup of tea. They both sat across Remus and Remus ordered a cup of chocolate for them.

Smiling kindly at Harry, "My name is Remus, I am your godfather"

"I know" Harry blurted out, then blushed, "Sorry, I am Harry, Merry Meet"

"Merry Meet, Harry"

Rigel shook his head fondly, Harry doesn't know the meaning of subtle. He doesn't have hope for Slytherin.

"Merry Meet, Uncle Remus"

"Merry Meet, Rigel"

Harry looked up to the man with a slight smile as he took another sip of the chocolate, and to his surprise, the man was staring back at him with gentle, yearning eyes. And then an odd sensation came over Harry, and as he looked at the professor~ his warm green eyes, his ruffled, graying hair, his friendly smile~ he couldn't help but feeling that this man wasn't a stranger at all. Something about him seemed oddly familiar.

Harry quickly looked away from the man who however, still looked upon Harry with adoring eyes, and Harry could still see him staring at him out of the corner of his eyes.

Lupin had loved the boy ever since he saw him. He loved Rigel no doubt, but Rigel was always closer to Sirius, whispering in low tones with him. He was ecstatic when James told him to be godfather, and after the godfather ritual, his love for Harry escalated. He had visited him all the time and babysat him when Lily and James desired a night out. He wanted to be there for him all the time.

But now, here he sat, looking at the seven year old boy that he had not seen in six years. His smile faded and his eyes drooped. When Harry needed me the most, I wasn't there. Lupin thought to himself. He needed someone, he needed family, and I wasn't there.

Of course it wasn't from lack of trying. Lupin had tried to visit the boy numerous times, and even gain custody of the kids. But Albus Dumbledore said the blood protection he received from living with his aunt and uncle, was far more than would have been provided had he lived with Lupin, as difficult as that was for Lupin to accept. And being a werewolf, he had thought that couldn't take care of him cause of the full moon.

Still, Lupin could not help but think of how he had failed the boy in not being there for him. He thought of how Harry's life could have been if he took care of him. He wanted that more than anything in the world. That connection. That bond that he had once shared with the infant.

Rigel scoffed, they were acting like a bunch of blushing virgins. And the silencing was becoming awkward to his brother and he needed Harry to be comfortable with Remus before he left for school.

"So, Uncle Remus, how was your night, it was great"

"Oh, did you dream of flying carpets? "

"Yes, how do you know? "

Harry's eyes widened, " Flying carpets, really? Tell me"

Remus launched into a fictional story of flying carpets, he sent Rigel a smile of thanks.

It was safe to say that Harry and Remus have now become quick friends. Remus easily indulged Harrys tale of being the best potions master in the world and other tales Rigel would climb a mountain rather than hear it be repeated for the hundredth time.

"Harry" Remus said with a mischievous smile, "Welcome to Diagon Alley"

Harry looked around with awe at all the shops selling things that he would just, from brooms, to a store with some weird pets but Harry guessed that is normal for the people who shopped here. He was so amazed at all the new things that he saw that he did not notice Remus studying him to see which stores drew his attention most.

Remus saw that three shops attracted Harry's attention the most. The apocothary, the pet store, and the bookstore. He glanced at Rigel who was looking at him, a twitch playing at his lips.

"Where do we start?" Harry questioned Rigel, the lessons from Rigel were the only thing keeping him from bouncing.

"Uncle Remus is our guardian now, Harry, it is only polite to ask him first" Rigel said, taking care not to sound like he was scolding him.

"Uncle Remy, can we go buy potions books" Harry turned large doelike eyes to Remus.

Rigel's lips twitched, perhaps there is hope for Harry.

"O.k"

Remus led Rigel and Harry through Diagon Alley but from Rigel's relaxed face, he had already been here.

They entered Flourish and Blotts, There were not much people in it. As Harry rushed to the books, Rigel touched Remus who looked at him, he dropped the money pouch in his hands.

"It's not right to hold the money when you are the guardian."

"Rigel"

"I know you don't like taking money but this is my parents money, they would have loved you to use their money to take care of us" Rigel assured him, "Besides I have an idea of how you can make money"

"Rigel, nobody will hire a werewolf "

"They don't have to know it is you, now do they" He smirked.

"Uncle Remy, I want this one"

Remus glanced at the title

 _The Future Potion Master -Mirabelle Hading_

"Nice"

Rigel broke out from the sickening sweet sight and went browsing through the books. He went to the divination section and picked a few books.

 _The Art of Scrying- Lupida Satere_

 _WaterGazing, A way into the future - Roberts Mizer_

 _Crystal Balls, how to make one, how to use one- Calire Dimato_

 _Studies in divination - Cassandra Trewanly_

As he brought his books to the counter, he saw Harry and Remus their hands full as they strode to the counter to.

They left Flourish and Blotts and headed to Scribbulus Every changing Ink for quilts and parchment, According to Rigel, Harry just knew the basics of the Wizarding World and he needed private tutoring so benefit one of his station, he had been surprised to find out That Harry was heir Rahl, it was one of the houses that is said to have died out, Lily was not a Muggleborn, it seems.

"I love this one, it says here that they can change colors"

Remus smiled, he had also been very happy when he found that all color ink. Too bad, one of Hogwarts rule is one ink throughout the essay.

"We will buy so you practice your penmanship "

They didn't send much time there, they quickly moved to Konage's Eye Clinic where Harry chose a pair of glasses that were square shape and had sticking charms and ever cleaning spells on them. On their way to Twilfit and Tattings, they passed Quality Quidditich Supplies.

Harry gasped, "Rigel, look, brooms that can fly"

"I can see them"

Seeing his brother was not sharing his enthusiasm, he turned to this new guardian he loved, "Can I get one, please "He whinned.

"Harry..."

"No whining,I know" He responded with a cheeky smile, still looking hopefully at his uncle.

"Okay"

"Cool" He dragged a reluctant Rigel into the store.

"What are the latest brooms "

The attendant looked at their muggle clothes then smirked, "The Comet Six Twenty , came out last week, Two hundred gallons"

Remus looked wary about spending that much money.

Rigel came close and whispered to him," Three fortunes remember "

"We will take two" He couldn't help the smile that came out as the as the attendants eyes widened, "Pack them up with cleaning kits please "

The young man rushed to do as he said, "Of course ,sir "

They left the store and headed to Twilfit and Tattings, Remus looked around curiously, he had never been to Twilfit , it catered for the richer caste and he could clearly see why, the store was clearly bigger than Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and had more attendants.

"Merry Meet, Madam", Rigel greeted a well dressed, middle aged woman who looked like the owner of the store.

"Merry Meet", She looked down at the young lad's hands and saw a familiar crest, "Heir Black"

"I just returned from Scotland and would like a full wardrobe for me and my brother"

"Of course, Heir Black"

Remus watched as Rigel took control of the situation with ease as if it had been done a thousand times.

The woman herself measured both Harry and Rigel and they chose the colors they wanted the clothes in.

"The clothes would be ready in 4 hours"

"My elf would be here to pick it up"

Finally, they entered Finiar's kids where they bought a set of gobstones , a wizarding chess set, a young child's potion kit, a practice wand and other games and toys.

Rigel wore his Potter Heir ring and the Portkey activated, taking them home.

"Wow, are we really going to livehere?"

"Yes" He nodded to his younger brother before facing his uncle, "My apologies, Uncle Remus, I would really like to go to bed and take a nap"

Harry giggled before he smiled and said, "nap is for babies "

"Siesta then"

Rigel walked to his room, he was really tired and sleepy for no reason, immediately he dropped on his bed he was pulled into a dream.

Rigel walked to his room, he was really tired and sleepy for no reason, immediately he dropped on his bed he was pulled into the past.

 _Soft humming filled the room. The air smelled of baby oils and lavender. Light from the setting sun bathed the nursery walls in a golden glow. A redheaded woman was carrying a squalling infant nt in her arms while her little boy watched on. Rigel recognized the nursery, it was the one in the Potter manor, how could he had thought that returning here was a good idea._

 _"Darling, would you mind helping Mummy get the baby's bottle? It's time for his feed." Lily Potter rocked the bright-eyed infant soothingly._

 _"I'll prepare the bottle!" enthused a young boy with tousled raven locks and shining grey eyes, as he scurried to the kitchen counter. He'd seen his Mum make up a bottle before and he was certain he could get it right. After all, he was almost four; all grown-up and ready to help with the baby._

 _"Be careful with the hot water, dear," Lily reminded her son worriedly. Despite all the baby- proofing charms she and James had implemented, the child unerringly found himself in all sorts of trouble._

 _'Just like his father,' Lily thought, exasperated._

 _The boy trotted back into the room, holding the bottle of milk carefully in both hands. There was an air of expectation as he passed the milk to his mother. He tensed, awaiting the verdict. When_

 _Lily merely hummed nonchalantly, the boy drooped like a wilting flower._

 _Lily chuckled at her son's antics and gave her judgment. "Well done! A perfect bottle." The boy perked up at the compliment, having worried that he had gotten it all wrong._

 _"Would you like to feed your brother the milk you prepared?" The boy absolutely beamed at the offer and eagerly held his arms out. Lily carefully arranged the precious bundle in the short limbs and handed her son the bottle._

 _"Hey Hard. Here's your bottle," he cooed softly at his baby brother as he brought the nipple to his lips._

 _The infant suckled greedily while fisting some of his brother's hair in his pudgy hand._

 _Eventually, when the bottle ran dry, he picked up a clean flannel to throw over his shoulder. He looked to his mother for assurance, then positioned the baby's head over hid shoulder. Like he'd seen his Mum do, he patted his back tentatively. Finally, a burp erupted and he wrinkled his nose at the smell of sour milk._

 _"Har needs a change too, Mum" the boy said as he carefully handed his brother over. He then hastily threw the soiled flannel into the hamper._

 _"Not going to help me with this one?" Lily teased as she deftly prepared a change of nappies at the table._

 _The boy's face scrunched up adorably as he shook his head 'no'. Much as he adored his brother, he wasn't quite ready to confront his other end. He observed keenly while as his Mum tackled the horros of dirty diapers. When that was done, he offered to tuck the baby in._

 _As he and his mother tucked the baby in, he peered over the crib at his tiny baby brother._

 _"He is so small "_

 _"Yes, you were small like this too"_

 _"I wasn't", Harry said with all manner of certainty an almost four year old can give._

 _"He is so tiny, He is going to need someone to protect him"_

 _It was moments like this that gave Lily Potter pause._

 _"He has his big brother to protect him and watch over him"_

 _small Rigel smiled then confirmed with a firm nod, "Yes"_

He was so thrown out of the dream to another familiar one,

 _"Stand aside, you silly girl..Stand aside now"_

 _"Please not Harry"_

 _"Avada Kedavra" He intoned with a smile. A flash of green and Lily Potter was no more._

 _He looked at the boy meant to vanquish him, He could feel the boy's magical power and it was strong. While he didn't kill children, he couldn't let this one live and destroy his work. As though he could tell he was being stared at, Harry Potter woke up and started babbling. Just for a second, the Dark Lord lowered his wand but the baby looked at him, his green eyes bright with power, for the third time that day, the Dark Lord said the killing curse, just this time the results were not like the rest. He watched the flash of green hit the boy, next it rebounded and headed for him. In shock he could only scream as he was torn from his body._

He was thrown into yet another dream. One that filled him with dread,

 _He could see Harry among the carnage of blood in Hogwarts. Harry and Voldemort where facing each other._

 _The sun begins to rise and the light hits them both. Voldemort shouts the Killing Curse and Harry shouts to disarm. The spells collide and the Elder Wand flies into the air toward Harry, who catches it with ease as Voldemort falls to the ground. Voldemort spell rebounded, and he lies dead on the floor, Harry standing over him holding two wands_.

The next pull was gentler, almost like someone was nudging him there.

 _A large man lay dead in front of a smaller one, the smaller one raised his head, it was Remus whose face was soaked with tears, he was cradling a baby and pleading hysterically to the two Aurors._

 _"Please, he is just a child, please"_

 _The female Auror snapped, "The law you beasts shouldn't give birth and not only did you give birth but to the child of a Death Eater Scum"_

 _"Please" Remus cried, his body wearly for child birth._

 _This child was killed before his eyes and he was taken to the Creature Containment Camp where other wolves scorned him for being familiar to the Boy-Who-Lived who killed the Dark Lord which led them to be imprisoned and dehumanized._

Rigel felt the tugging and followed it, he saw flashes of a bleak future with a whisper, "Magic is dying " and he woke up soaked


	5. Four

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, I would love to but I don't.

 **Author's Note** : Thanks for the reviews, I am loving it!!! I would like to hear from you, what would you like Rigel Patronus to be. I kind of hurried the shopping, we already read about shopping in the previous chapter.

Chapter Four

Remus sat on the dining table as he waited for his cubs. He was feeling particularly tired, Moony has decide to hunt an antelope round the land, he would catch up with it, give it time to run, then resume his chase, totally enjoying himself. Unfortunately it was Remus that was suffering the full brunt of the entertainment. His joints ached as he drank his favorite cinnamon tea laced with a muscle relaxer and a pain reliving potion.

"Good Morning, Uncle Remus" Harry said as he sat down besides his uncle. They were using the Informal dining room, the elf soon popped in after his greeting, laying the table with various food, Harry waited for Remus to lay some eggs, toast, bacon, fresh fruits on his plate and pour him a glass of pumpkin juice before he asked his question, "Do you think we should send Cooper to call Rigel?"

"No, let him sleep in, I don't think he has been sleeping well"

Harry nodded, he took out some of his food before saying, "Go raibh Maith agat", The food was burnt and all that remained was ash which he vanished.

Remus smiled, "I don't think I would ever get used to the wordless, wandless magic you do"

"Every one can do too" Harry shrugged, "You can if you want, Uncle Remus" He then paused and pouted cutely, "Rigel said I should not bother you, he said you are free to do what you want, I wish I am free to do what I want, then I can have ice cream for dinner"He smiled wistfully causing Remus stare at him in amusement."Anyway, I really wish you can join us in giving thanks and other things"

He looked down so forlornly at his plate, it touched Remus heart he couldn't help saying, "Perhaps you could teach me"

"Really?, you don't have to"

"Harry, I want to, so how did you do that fire thing"

Harry gasped at him mouth wide open, "It is not a fire thing, it is an important part of the day" Harry looked so affronted that Remus had to stifle his laughter.

"How, Harry" Not telling him that he had in fact read about the giving thanks ritual.

"You see just how Muggle pray to their God, that is how we do to Magic. Magic is sentient, that means She has feelings, do you understand "

Remus bent his face,lest his amusement shine through, "Yes"

"So when we eat, you remove a little and give her in return for her blessings,you thank her for the blessings she has given you already, Then you say the words, 'Go raibh Maith agat' It means Many thanks. If you mean it, your food will burn and turn to ash, then you vanish it " He continued with a shy smile,"I thank her for my magic and Rigel and you, Uncle Remy"

Remus swallowed , he was so touched, selecting an apple, he said the words, and looked on amazed as the food burst into flames, he took his wand and vanished the ash.

They exchanged smiles and continued to eat in silence.

"What are we going to for Rigel tomorrow, he doesn't have any friends, no party "

Rigel had told Remus of his plans for tomorrow, he would go over to the , Dursleys, he will be so by 4a.m which was his birthday, the Hogwarts enchanted quill will write down his address as 4 Pivet Drive, It was a very indigenous plan that made Remus just how brilliant his cub was, he planned or every scenario, it was very clear from the way he played chess, he was never got off guard, Harry had cried that Rigel was cheating, that he was using his powers, Rigel had just smirked not denying or accepting it.

"We don't need friends to have a party, we can have it, just the three of us "

"I wish Uncle Sirius was here, I would love to meet"

Remus nodded, that familiar guilt working up to his gut, just few days after they moved into Potter Hall, James and Lily's will was read, he had been surprised to see Lady Dowager Longbottom, Severus Snape and a few of other friends of Lily and James. They had left him Two hundred thousand gallon and a few books, they had also said he should be secondary guardian after Sirius, the Will stated that Peter Pettigrew was their Secret Keeper. Remus had felt so shocked and guilty. Even if Sirius was here, he would never forgive him for believing he betrayed James.

Cooper soon popped in, "Master Remus, Mr Godfield is here for little master"

Remus nodded, "let him in, Harry are you done eating?"

"Yes" He nodded eagerly, he loved his tutor.

As Harry ran off to start his lessons, He got ready to retreat to a study to continue working on his book. Rigel had given him a really good idea, to use a pseudonym to write and send the draft to good publishing stores like Obscurus Books. He had of course started with the subject he enjoyed well, Defence Against the Dark Arts.

He would be done with the book very soon.

Rigel stretched on his bed, he felt oddly well rested, silently casting a tempus, he was shocked to find that the time was2p.m. He had never slept this late before. He stood up and made for the bathroom. As he sat in the tub, he thought about his last vision of what was termed,'The Dark Massacre', Whole families slaughtered, he shivered, placing his chin on the knees. Fear can cause men to do crazy things and people always feared what they didn't understand . His brother was a parselmouth, a perceived dark art. Violence begets violence, If only the wizarding world can be taught. A smile came upon his face and he rushed through his morning, no afternoon routine. He put on a cotton shirt and silk trousers before he left the room.

"Good Afternoon, Uncle Remus, Harry" he sat opposite Harry who smiled at him, his gaze passed to Remus who looked at him worriedly.

"Did you sleep well?" Remus asked him.

"It was great"

"How was lessons today , Har" He asked a he put some food on his plate and gave thanks.

"Great, his wife is pregnant "

That familiar tugging came and Rigel saw himself looking at Mr Godfield as he gazed awestruck down at his child before smiling at his wife and saying, "he is beautiful "

He smiled reassuring at his brother and uncle as he took in their worried look, " My Godfield would be having a boy very soon"

"Yay" Harry shouted, then blushed lightly and said,"He said he wants a boy, he has two girls "

"You need a new tutor "

"What?" Harry shouted, "You are not serious, I like Mr Godfield "

"I am, he should be teaching you not boring you with the unnecessary details of his family life, that's unprofessional"

"Uncle Remus, don't listen to him" He turned furious eyes to his brother,"He is my friend, you wouldn't understand because you have no friends"

"Harry stop, apologize immediately "

"No" Harry shook his head,"Its your fault I have no friends too, you took me from the Muggle World where my friends are"

"Hmm"

"You are not going to say anything, I will hate you if Mr Godfield stop coming " He turned to Remus, "May I be excused?" He stood and left.

"At least he still has his manners" Rigel said chuckling

"That was not funny, Why were you goading him?"

"I wasn't " Then he expertly diverted Remus attention, "He has Mum's temper"

"Yes" Remus said, flooded with memories of when Lily 'sparked'. "Do you know once she called your dad an donkey and turned him into one?"

"I remember, I woke to see an animal in the dining room , Siri thought it was funny "

"He would, he believed Lily to be an honorary Marauder"

" How is your book coming up?"

" Very Well"

"You know you can't write a comprehensive introduction to Defence Against the Dark Arts without first understanding the Dark Arts"

"How did you...never mind, are you asking me to study Dark Magic"

Rigel rolled his eyes and seeing Remus shocked eyes, He was seriously tempted to roll it one more time, "Remus you are a werewolf, a dark creature, don't tell me that you are prejudiced against your own magic"

"What are you saying? I am not a dark wizard"

"You can't be a dark creature and a light wizard, it is not just done, your magic is aligned to the dark, Dark Magic Will always come easier to you" He then took a deep breath and drank some juice before continuing, "Just read this book, It will teach you more about dark wizards, after all you can not defeat what you do not understand "

He dropped a book on the table,

'An Introduction to the Dark Arts-What the Ministry won't tell you by Sheila Marrigan'

Remus kept on looking at the book like it is a snake about to strike, Rigel narrowed his eyes, He was not going to let Remus bias ruin him, "I did tell you to keep an open mind, just read the book please"

Remus studied Rigel before nodding. He was right, reading won't hurt.

As he took the book, Rigel smiled at him, not a smirk or a smug quirk of the lips, a full smile, it quickly reminded of when Rigel and welcomed him with smiles and cries of uncle Moony and if reading Dark books will get Rigel to smile at him like that,then by all means he shall read them.

"So when will be going to Petunia"

"This night after dinner"

" Should you be wandering that late at night"

Rigel looked at him, amusement in his eyes,"I can take care of myself"

They ate in silence for a while before Remus remembered something, "Harry will need friends"

Rigel knew that, the issue have been troubling him for a while, "I don't want Dumbledore to know we are not at Surrey, just give me a little time, seven months"

"Rigel, finding friends is not such a hassle, I understand the Dumbledore not knowing part"

"In the wizarding world, friends are everything ,they influence the house you go into and how you act, they are your seconds in duels, it is much more important than in the muggle world Remus, May I be excused?"

Rigel sat in the parlour ignoring Petunia curious stares, he hardly ever came down not to talk of sitting in the living room. He had had a long talk with his uncle before handing him the money for his stay. Catching her eyes, he glared at her so hard she got up and mumbled excuses. He shook his head, the way they treated him for the better part of his stay, one would think he would hate them but he don't. Apart from a little digust, he felt absolutely nothing for them.

The bell rang and he smiled, at last.

Staring at the thick yellow parchment, he opened it with a rapidly beating heart.

Mr. Rigel Potter-Black

The Second Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

It was thick, likely, On the back was a wax stamp with a coat of arms divided into fourths; an eagle, a lion, a badger and a snake all surrounding a letter H. His gloved hand lightly touched the sigle.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter-Black

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

He remembered that there was another couple papers in the envelope and lifted his arm.

This one was a list of supplies he would need.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. If a student has a Familiar of a different species, the head of house should be informed.

Minerva looked around with a shudder as she walked up the street towards what the letter claimed was the right house. Everything was—pale.

Well, all right, there were flowers in plenty of the gardens, and some of the houses also had those small plastic decorations that Muggles seemed to be so in love with. Those were a gaudy red and orange and green, or sometimes blue or white.

But to Minerva, the world was still pale without that patina of hovering magic that marked Hogwarts and Diagon Alley and even villages or houses where individual wizards lived among Muggles. There was an extra depth to the colors there. A resonance to the sounds. A feeling that she could turn around and see someone smile at her in a friendly way, which lasted no matter how hostile the wizard in question really was.

(Minerva had been somewhat disconcerted to notice that feeling of "home" persisted even when she was at Severus Snape's house in Spinner's End, an experience neither of them wanted to repeat).

As she raised her hand to knock on the door, she wondered how the boys were doing.

The door opened at once. A well dressed boy looked up at her, the only thing out of place in his attire was the antique gloves he was wearing.

Minerva found her voice had deserted her. She could only stare. His eyes, his hair, his chin. He looked like the lovechild of a Black, a Potter and Lily. It was how he stood, with the perfect calmness of a pure blood heir. He was one though.

"Good Morning, Madame. Who are you? "

His voice wasn't rude, infact he was very polite but it had the same odd lack of resonance as the whole neighborhood. McGonagall told herself that wasn't his fault. Any magical child thrown sharply from his home and in this environment would probably been stifled.

Old anger made her voice probably sharper than it should have been as she replied. It wasn't the boy's fault, Merlin knew. Everything had simply worked out so unfairly. "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I know you probably know all about magic, but since you grew up with a Muggle family, I thought it best for me to come and introduce myself and help you get better acquainted with the wizarding world ."

The boy simply stared at her. Now that she looked more closely, Minerva saw James in his long messy dark hair and even the shape of his hands—Seeker's hands, most likely. But neither of his parents had had that aristocratic sharpness , or that cool gaze that made you shiver.

James as he was. Not as he is.

Minerva swallowed ,She substituted, "I suppose that your aunt and uncle already explained everything?"

"I was four when my parents died, professor, I remember everything "

Minerva nodded, "Is your brother around "

He gave a look as to if she was stupid, Minerva bristled, "today is Tuesday, Professor, he is in school "

"Why are you not in school?" Her eyes narrowed.

Rigel smiled shyly at her, "It's my birthday, I was waiting for my letter" He ducked his head bashfully forming the picture he wanted.

Minerva smiled gently, for all his cool, he was still a child, "Naturally"

Rigel smiled, "So we would be going shopping now"

As they left for Diagon Alley after Rigel convinced her, he was the only one home, she regaled him with tales of his brother being famous and he should probably keep his voice low when calling his surname.

The key Minerva used in Gringotts didn't work so the goblins demanded a blood test. They bought the Hogwarts clothes at Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions and Rigel subtly suggested to Professor McGonagall that it will be more beneficial if they divide and conquer.

He walked into the trunk store and started to browse through the selection of trunks. He found regular one-compartment trunks, or some two-compartment trunks. Finally, as he neared the end of the store, he reached the type of trunks he was looking for. It was a work of art.

The Kage Trunk

Company: Kage Inc.

This trunk contains four compartments. The first two compartments are the size of a normal trunk, while the five others are 50 ft x 50 ft. The first two compartments are carpeted, the floor of the third is made from the finest holly wood, and the last compartment is stone all over and one can make the compartments into whatever they wish. The trunk also has an automatic shrinking charm placed on it and a lightening one.

Price: 100 galleons.

He didn't go any further, it was the trunk he was looking for.

He headed to the wand store.

"Mr Potter, a feeble looking man came out the back, I was wondering when I would see you"

"It is Potter-Black "

"Of course, Your father favoured a Willow Wand great for... "

"Transifugaration, I know, if we will go ahead to look for a wood for me"

Ollivander fetched a wand, "try this one, 12 inches, a dragon heartstring" At the explosion, he shook his head, "Perhaps this..."

They tried about 8 wands before Rigel found the one.

"A yew wand, with crushed Mayfly wings and an eagle feather as core, spring, 11inches. It is a powerful, complicated but powerful. That would be 10 gallones"

Rigel heart sank, Mayfly wings.

He hastily paid and headed to Eeylops Bird Emporium where he bought two ravens and released them to Potter Hall.

He gently strode to Flourish and Blotts where he would meet the Professor.

As he browsed through the New Student books, he meet another student, a smirk adorned his face before it hastily disappeared.

The boy had the every marking of a heir to a noble house from his blond hair to his expensive attire, most importantly was the ring that sat on his left hand.

"Merry Meet, Heir Yaxley"

Turais's eyes narrowed, he was sure he has never seen this boy in the wizarding world and he made it his duty to know everyone, "Merry Meet... "At this juncture he gave a deliberate pause.

"Potter-black, Rigel Potter-Black"

A brief widening of his eyes was the only tale of his surprise, "Potter? Are you in anyany related to Harry Potter"

Amusement shone in Rigel's eyes, "He is my younger brother"

Turais nodded, "I haven't seen you both around"

"I don't expect you to, we haven't been around" Sighting Professor McGonagall enter the Store, he excused himself from the discussion.

As they left the store, she asked him, "Who was your friend?"

"Turais Yaxley"

Minerva swallowed, the Yaxleys were a dark family that openly supported Voldemort.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, you know about the Hogwarts houses"

"Yes" She then proceeded to give him his ticket and told him how to get to on the station before dropping him at his friends place.

Rigel activitated his Portkey and arrived at Potter Hall to the shouts of 'Happy Birthday"


	6. Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I would love to but I don't, that honor goes to the awesome J.K Rowling.

 **Author's Note:** Keep the reviews coming. And please **Guest** if you are disgusted, keep it to yourself. Why would you read what you don't like

 **Warning:** There is implied Mpreg in this chapter.

Chapter Five

Rigel watched from the library window as Harry flew around laughing, totally enjoying himself. He picked a particular book and started reading while parting the head of snake, he had been truly surprised when he was given Kai. The party he had not been surprised, Harry and Remus had not been as quiet as they hoped. They had given him a beautiful snake. Kai was truly a beautiful snake, he was a milk snake with red,white and green stripes, quite arrogant though.They had also bought a crystal ball, he didn't tell them that the crystal ball was a fake, it was the thought that mattered. He had outdone them though Harry had gotten a state-of-the-art potion kit for kids. He had been over the moon. Every other present had paled in comparison. This two months have been great.

Remus opened the door, before stepping in quietly, "What are you reading?"

"A book on stewards of a Noble house, do you want to join me?"

' _Transcribo_ ' Rigel intoned waving his wand in a complicate manner, the book was immediately copied into the bunch of blank parchment. He gave the copied one to Remus.

"What? You were not planning to read over my shoulder, were you?"

Remus shook his head, "I don't think I will get over you using spells your age mates have not heard of"

Rigel smirked, relaxing on the sofa. Remus started moving to the other side, at Rigel's raised eyebrows, "What! You don't expect me to relax with that snake sleeping there, now do you?"

Rigel chuckled, "No, I don't"

They read in silence for about an hour, by now, Harry would be done with flying lessons.

"What do you think about stewardship?"

Remus looked at him, What was Rigel planning now. His stay with him had taught him that the boy was always scheming.

"It's okay"

"How would you like to be the steward of House Black?"

Remus gasped.

Rigel chuckled, "Most people would say it is an honor, Uncle Remus"

"Why?"

"It is about Uncle Sirius, The only person that can pushed for his case to be reopened is Lord Malfoy, he has immense power in the Wizangamont"

"Malfoy, he is a..."

"A death eater, yes"

"He hates Sirius, he would never agree"

"With good reason. What of we can offer him a deal he can't refuse?"

"What do you mean with good reason? Your godfather was a ..."

"An arrogant mean-spirited bully"

Their eyes clashed but Remus put his eyes down, he refused to believe that, "Which offer?"

"Lucius has no love for Narcissa, his wife but the ritual Abraxas Malfoy and Walburga Black used is unknown to them so they can't divorce, Narcissa had fulfilled the contract and given Lucius a son. Their parents are dead so the bonding ritual is lost to all but me, We are to offer Lucius this with the House of Blacks blessings to dissolve the marriage"

Remus still stared speechlessly at Rigel who continued, "I would go but I have no desire for Lord Malay to know what I am, he is a dangerous man"

"Atleast you know that"Remus said somewhat sardonically

Rigel just chuckled,"That's why I want you to go after I go back to school. You need to be Steward of House Black or Lord Malfoy won't give you the time of the day"

"I thought only the Lord can perform the rites"

"The heir can too if the Lord is indisposed "

"For Sirius" Remus said reluctantly

"And for me" Remus looked up at him,"You are the only person I can trust with House Black" Rigel's eyes were uncharacteristically soft.

"I would learn the traditional ways"

"Yes, your every action both good and bad reflects on House Black. So, if you mistakenly insult a person, the person would not take offense with Remus Lupin but House Black, everyone in it including Harry, So if you are not up to it, I would understand "

"I am"Remus said determination burning in his eyes.

"You would have to change a lot of what you believe in"

"I can do it, Rigel'

Rigel almost smiled, Gryffindors and challenges.

"So, I would be acting like a Pureblood then"

"Yeah"

"Sirius will throw a fit"

"It would be the perfect prank"

Then Rigel gave him one of those rare smiles.

"I still don't see the use of this pointless game" Rigel said throwing the ball to Harry who caught it and threw it back to him.

"It's fun!!!"

"Still don't know how you smuggle the ball in without me knowing about it"

Harry gave a cheeky girl, "perhaps you are not as smart as you like to think"

"I will show you smart" He then proceeded to tickle the life out of Harry.

"Uncle Remus"Harry tried to get out amidst laughter when he saw his Godfather.

Remus only laughed,"Food Is ready"

Rigel released Harry still laughing though. Remus was touched, Rigel had never looked so childlike like he did in that moment.

"Bad godfather" Harry complained to Rigel, "He didn't help me"

"Lets punish him, we will prank him tomorrow"

"Yay"

Rigel smiled again, He still remembered when Remus took the traditional words binding him to the House of Black.

 _I, Remus Lupin, son of John Lupin accept the position as Steward of the House of Black, I promise to be loyal to the House of Black, placing duty to the House above all others, keeping the secrets of the House of Black unless authorized and working to ensure its success, I promise to be loyal to the Lord of the house, following his orders and to his Heir in his absence, So mote it be"_

The oath still brought a smile to his face.

He sat down on the table and looked at the contents warily, "Tuna, salmon, why are we eating seafood, Uncle Remus"

Remus smiled, "Since you will be going tomorrow, I decided to ask the elves to prepare something special for you"

Harry used the chopsticks to poke the fish warily, Rigel chuckled," you are supposed to hold it like a pencil"

"I am not sure I will like this meal"

Remus sighed, "You wouldn't know if you don't eat it"

They both brought a portion of their food, " _Go raiibh Maith agat_ "

Rigel didn't put the food in his mouth, he was waiting for...

Harry spat the food out, "I hate it, Uncle Remus"

Remus sighed once again before vanishing it, "I will tell the elves to make "

"Pasta Its Ri favorite food" He said before drinking his whole glass of cranberry juice.

"Come on, Harry, come help me pack"

"Wait, you did not taste the food, did you know that this will happen "

"I did not see it but why should I rush into something,when there are others who will, I rather wait and learn from their mistakes"

As turned to climb the staircase with his brother, Remus knew there was no way Rigel is going to be a Gryffindor.

Harry giggled as Rigel listed the pranks he would plan on his Uncle.

"Get my books"

Harry rushed to get his books and helped him pack it. Then they packed his robes, his bowl, his shoes. Then they heard a hissing sound,' _Where is Master going to, Is Master going to leave me"_

"Tell him I am going to school, Harry and that I will come back"

 _"Rigel is going to School_ "

" _Then,I will go with him"_

"If he does I will be chased out of school"

After relaying all the messages, Harry was sure that Kai was angry at Rigel with the way he slithered out.

"I wish you can speak Parlsetongue"

"I can hear it, Harry and I am okay with that"

A Blue Remus ate lunch with them that afternoon.

Dinner time soon reached and it was safe to say that Rigel was as tired as one could get, He had played ball with his brother, quiddith,chess, pranks , created a healing potion using the direction of the kit, They had even played hide and seek, hide and seek! Harry was acting like he would disappear forever.

"So, I have some good news" Remus said, "Obscurus Publishers has agreed to publish my book, they saw the manuscript and liked it"

"What's a manuscript "

"Something you wrote that has not yet been published"

"Oh"

"I am very happy for you, Uncle Remus, Congratulations, Harry, express your congratulations "

"Congrats, Uncle Remus" Harry said solemnly.

" Goodnight, Uncle Remus, I need to sleep early"

"Can I sleep with you, Ri"

"Of course "

He tucked his brother in, "Why are you not happy for me, Har,I am going to Hogwarts"

"You are leaving me" Harry said his eyes narrowed.

"Uncle Remus is here though"

"He might treat me bad, once you go"

"Do you really believe that?"

"No"Harry said pouting cutely.

"If he ever think it, I will see it then I will come back and prank him silly"

Harry giggled and Rigel smiled a him, "I will always protect you, you are my younger brother "

After a little pause, "Can I write you?"

"Of course, Not everyday though, let me tell you a story"

"From which book?"He asked excitedly

"From my head"

As Harry slept, Rigel kissed his brows before sleeping too.

"Are you sure you have everything?"

" Yes, Uncle Remus"

Harry was in the study doing his lessons and it pleased Rigel very much, he loved his brother to pieces but he didn't have time or strength to deal with tears. Even Remus hovering was grating on his nerves.

"Rigel, make sure you do your best and write"

"I will"

Remus then bent and gave him a tight but brief hug. He knew Rigel was not like Harry who enjoyed such. He would miss Rigel so much he knew.

Rigel picked the floo powder, He turned to Remus, "Merry Part"

"Merry Part" was said simultaneously with "Hogwarts Express"

Families were littered round the train station, there were loud cries as Mothers and bearers fussed over their children. He was glad he was early, the station was not crowded. He looked for an empty compartment in the middle of the train.

He brought out a book before reading. He wanted to revise all his school books before class.

He was already so deep into the book when someone knocked and entered the compartment .

It was a first year like him, a blonde haired, brown eyes boy.

"Can I sit here?" Ajax asked the boy who was sitting relaxed in the seat, reading a book.

"Of course" The boy drawled, waving his hand to a seat across him. Ajax sat down.

The boy shut his book before facing him,"Merry Meet, I am Rigel Potter-Black"

"Ehm Merry Meet" Ajax hoped he got it right, he looked at the boy who looked at him with approval and expectation in his eyes. What was he expecting from him, "Oh, I am Ajax Micheals" He said warily. His name had caused the people in his compartment to sneer and mock him calling him a mudblood. He didn't know what it means but he knew it was an insult. Rigel was dressed just like them, in expensive looking clothes. In his light blue dress shirt and grey trousers and black shining shoes, he looked like the rich aristocrats he saw around Makir Valley back home. Even his gloves, they looked like the ones The Lords of Middle Ages wore so they won't have to touch the peasants.

"A pleasure, Micheals"

"You can call me Ajax, Rigel"

"Okay" Rigel said and Ajax had a feeling that he had done it wrong.

They stayed in silence for a while as Rigel had gone back to reading.

Ajax cursed the fact that he had not taken a book from his truck.

"Do you have a book I can read?"

"Yes" He reached out and gave him a book.

An Introduction to Wizarding Customs and Etiquettes. Ajax began to read, he didn't finish the first chapter before he realize what had offended Rigel. He had done two things wrong.

"My apologies, Potter-Black, It is a pleasure to meet you too"

Rigel nodded and they went back to reading.

After some time, He asked, "What's a mudblood?"

"It's a slur, an insult if you will, commonly used by purebloods, It means dirty blood. That the fact that you are born of muggles made your blood dirty. Originally, it meant someone who muddled the customs of the Wizarding World"

"Oh, and there is muggleborns, half bloods, and pure bloods, which are you?"

The look at his face made Ajax retrace quick,"I am sorry, that was a very personal question wasn't it"

"Yes, it was. I am a half blood"

'That meant he had a pure blood mother or father' Ajax thought.

The trolley woman soon came knocking, "Do you want something from the trolley, my dear"

"Yes, we would like some chocolate frogs and some Cauldron cakes"

"Thank you"Ajax said as Rigel handed him some of the things he bought.

"You are welcome, page twenty-six"

Ajax opened the book to the mentioned page, ' foodsharing amongst wizards and its significance'

Soon, there was a knock and two boys entered the compartment after a quiet come in. Ajax recognized them as two of the wizards that sat on that compartment. Neither had called him a mudblood but they had laughed at him though. He decided to observe and so he pretended to be asleep.

Turais Yaxley had decided to walk around to look for the wizard he had meet in the bookstore. He had so many questions and most people at home had too. His mother had confirmed that the Potters had another child before Harry Potter. The Black in his name was the confusing one. Had Sirius Black and James Potter had an affair? Is that why he didn't inherit the Potter heirship , because he was a bastard? Is that why Sirius Black had betrayed the Potters? After all, there is no fury like that of a lover scorned. There was nothing Turais loved like a good mystery and this boy was the key to answering it.

"Heir Yaxley, Heir Turagall, Merry Meet" Rigel greeted them immediately with a slight nod.

Before he could talk Anthony had greeted,"Merry Meet, Heir Potter-Black" Turais looked at the gloved hand, two rings with popular insignia that hadn't been there in the bookstore sat on his hands. Did that mean he found out his heritage later on but he had recognized the Turagall house crest, a house.

"Merry Meet, Heir Potter-Black" He looked up and saw a smirk playing on Rigel's mouth.

"Can we join you?" Turais asked

"Of course"

"Look, its the mudblood"

Rigel looked at Anthony with a blank stare,"Turagall, please refrain from using such words in polite company"

Anthony bristled, that sentence withholding the soft way it was spoken sounding like an insult and a command all in one.

"So do you play Qudditch?" Turais asked and like that the sentence was moved to safer subjects.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in ten

minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken

to the school separately."

"We need to change into our school robes, we will see you in school, Potter-black"

"You can wake up, Ajax, they are gone" Rigel said in an amused voice.

Ajax laughed before excusing himself.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way

toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Rigel shivered in

the cold night air. He should have brought a cloak. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the

students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Rigel thought there must be thick trees there. He, Ajax and two other girls shared a boat.

Hagrid knocked in front of a huge oak door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green

robes stood there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so wide. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to

the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Rigel could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right

-the rest of the school must already be here -- but Professor McGonagall

showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They

crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done. The magic of the school was heavy, swirling around, calling to his soul to see, to watch. He fought it as best as he can trying his best not to fall into a vision. He concentrated on Professor Minerva voice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very

important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be

something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a

credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the

rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as possible"

Ajax whispered to Rigel, "How do you think we are sorted" He wished he will pass the test, he couldn't go back home, they will jeer and mock him.

"No need to be nervous, you will try a hat"

"A hat?" Ajax questioned.

"Yes"

Rigel ignored the screams of some students when they encountered the ghosts. He formed a line as the professor had asked and they entered the great Hall.

Rigel was filled with nostalgia. The Great Hall, It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. The magic in the hall was mesmerizing and the tugging became more violent.

"Are you okay?", Ajax asked.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the

ghosts shone misty silver.

The Sorting hat began it's song.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set

Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It

bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of

parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to

be sorted," she said.

"Alizal Susan" A dark haired girl with pigtail stumbled out of the line before putting on the hat, a moment pause and

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.

Rigel tuned out most of the list till, "Ajax Micheal"

Ajax kept his head high as he walked down to the seat, the hat was placed on his head.

"Loyalty, you have plenty of loyalty"

"I am not loyal to anyone"

"Oh that's only because you haven't found someone yet. Hmmh, A quick mind, you will do well in Ravenclaw"

"Choose the house I will be my best, A house where I will make friends"

It will not be easy, you have ambition, yes, OK then better be SLYTHERIN! "

The whole hall was silent before the Slytherins gave a small polite clap.

There weren't many names before Potter-Black Rigel

As Rigel stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little

hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

do you think he is related to the Harry Potter?"

The last thing Rigel saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the

hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second, he heard a small voice in his head, "I can't see through your thoughts"

"I know Saron and I can't help it but you can get a feel of my character can't you?"

"Okay, Better be SLYTHERIN! "

And for the second time, the hall went silent.


	7. Six

**Author's Note:**

I need a beta as soon as possible. Thank you everyone for reading and commenting. Hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think.

Chapter Six

At the end of the feast, the large group that was Slytherin moved, rising and filtering out of the Great Hall before taking a sharp left to descend into the dungeons where the Slytherin common room and dormitories were located.

The hallways were dark and mugs, the air stiflingly thick and almost too moist, the consequence of al that torchlight and being so close to the lake no doubt. They quickly walked to more pleasant stone hallways, forking to the left and then to the right.

The Prefects led the way, directing everyone to a specific lantern stand with a well engraved snake curled around the mount.

"First Years", The Seventh Year Prefect announced." This is the way into the Slytherin Common Room. The password is Black Mamba, it is best interest not to forget it, the password will be changed every week"

At the password, the snake shifted ,wriggling free from the stone and working as a latch in itself. The wall around the torch fell and curled in on itself. It rolled, sliding out of the way with a silent flare of light.

The room opened to a large domed cavern. Rigel felt at home. It was decorated in black and several shades of furniture was all in black and it had several highlights in green and walls, floor, and ceilings were in stone but several rugs were spread on the floor giving it a more welcoming feeling. It had two big fireplaces, on opposite sides of the room and one wall was covered in bookshelves. There were several couches and armchairs throughout the room as well as a few work tables and chairs.

"Welcome to Slytherin. I'm Weston Rosier and this is Serra Linndon, we are the sixth year prefects and part of the court"He raked them all with his gaze,"You are all Slytherins. Your House is a place of pride and power. Of cunning and survival. Of unity and strength. As members of this house, I expect each of you will come under suspicion and fear from other students, professors and even the will fear you and what you will be become. You all have the potential to become somebody great and the rest of the world will envy you for that."

"For that reason, Slytherin has one major rule, you must be United. Outside this house, you will act with one purpose, as one body. Those that hate you, those fear you will try to pit you against one another. You must be will keep your housemate secrets. What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin. If you see your fellow Slytherin in trouble , you help them. I don't care if your family has a blood feud, If you see a fellow Slytherin in a conflict, you side with them. Inside this walls, however, everyone is fair game." He smirked cruelly while his gaze rested on Ajax.

His silence however made some first year to fidget and the girl beside him barked out, "No fidgeting! A Slytherin does not fidget. They do not twiddle their thumbs. They do not cavort in the hallways like hooligans. They do not disgrace their house in anyway. We will be your family for seven years. You wouldn't want to disgrace your families, would you?"

She waited for their replies, before continuing, "Your rooms are on the first hallway. Each room has generally has two students to it, you can swap roommates in your Second Year until then, enjoy. Our Head of House is Professor Snape, you will respect him you can go to him with any problems that is outside our jurisdiction. Goodnight"

Rigel went up the stairs, staying in the common room will only court trouble. The room was very spacious. Two double canopy beds were pressed to the wall on opposite sides, With a double wardrobe and matching drawers, all made of oak. Their names were written in a golden plate on the bed stand. It seems he would be roommates with Ajax. Ajax entered the room, his face was pale and his shoulders were hunched.

Rigel looked at him, "Were you cursed?"

"No, I just tripped when coming up the stairs"He didn't mention how almost everyone burst out laughing when it happened.

"Chin up, you are a Slytherin, you mustn't show it hurts"

Ajax blanked his face, he had had much practice at home, he just felt that Hogwarts will be different ,that he would have friends, be himself.

"You can be yourself inside this room"Rigel said

"Why do they all look at me like that?"

"You are the first muggleborn sorted in Slytherin in hundred years, you should capitalize on that, that is instant fame"

"What is the court, Potter-Black? Those prefects said they were part of it"

" The Court is created by someone with the ability to control the house, it is almost impossible to go against him. The consequences I have to tell you are rather student must be proficient in magical power, personal wealth,academics,personal connections, family name and purity of blood. He/She is called the Prince or Princess of the house. He rules the house and the members of the members of his court ensures that the rules are carried out. They are powerful and dangerous"

"Oh" Ajax said slowly digesting the information "And this court hate me"

"Not really, some will be indifferent" Rigel said with a smirk.

"That's not helping"

"Most will hate you, they will feel like you have sullied the pure house of Slytherin. It is up to you to to prove them wrong. You will have to work harder in every class. Slytherin respect power and intelligence."

Ajax sat quietly on the bed and Rigel left to take his bath. As he prepared for sleep, Ajax asked him, "Why? Why are you helping? You are an important person so why are you doing this?"

Rigel smiled at the young prodigy, "I don't know, I just believe you are more important than you think"

Ajax beamed at him and a little guilt stirred in his heart, "Thank you"

"Goodnight"

"First years, behind me"A girl with a prefect badge said. She kept on looking around for someone. Few minutes later, a black haired boy sauntered in. She rolled her eyes at him and he responded with a wink."I am Marie Tancerio, this is Elijah Woods, We are the fifth year prefects and We will be escorting to all your classes this week. There will be hundreds of owls carrying mails, do not look surprised. Nothing should catch Slytherins off guard"

"Marie, darling, you are scaring them, Alright firsties now, lets move"

The tugging resume in full force immediately Rigel stepped inside the hall. He closed his eyes, employing every block he knew.

He sat down between Ajax and one other. He looked at the table and tried to pinpoint the court. It was easier than he thought ,they were sitting in the traditional place. In the center of the table, with the king sitting without any obstruction.

"Merry Meet, I am Elias Mentis, Scion to the Noble House of Mentis"

"Merry Meet, Rigel Potter-Black, Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Black.

"Potter-Black, where have you been?" A third year student asked him. Those around shifted closer while pretending to be eating and not listening.

"Oh, around" He answered offhandedly.

He said the traditional words and ignored the gasps of those around and Yaxley curious face.

"So Potter-Black excited for your first day, I am Marcus Flint by the way"

"Would introduce myself but you already know my name, and yes, I am"

There was a loud noise and hundreds of owls flew in. Large gasps of surprises were heard as some stared open mouthed at the sight. Rigel could see what Marie Tancerio meant, it was rather unbecoming. A black raven flew towards him, Rigel reveled in the hidden surprise of the upper levels. The Blacks were wealthy, powerful and notorious. And like many pureblood families, they loved to flaunt this. Using only black ravens to communicate were one of their many ways. Cerise had showed the Slytherins that not only was he the Black hair, he was in contact with another Black.

Yaxley was almost giddy with excitement, the mystery that was Potter-Black was unfolding slowly.

Severus came and passed them their schedules.

"What do we have first?" Rigel asked Ajax

"Transfiguration with the Hufflepuff" The blonde said, his face was serious. Rigel had to hold that his smirk. He had woken up to Ajax reading, and considering that he woke up early, the boy must have up at an ungodly hour.

"Hey Mudblood, Heard Muggles eat children, is that true?"

Ajax looked over at Anthony Turagall, before drawling, "True, I myself fancy Cooper haired boys with brown eyes"

Lorenzo Zabini snickered, "Nice one, Micheals"

"Are you siding with the mudblood, now" Serene Maga said, she was a rather large girl with a permanent sneer on her face

"Just enjoying a good joke, you should try it sometime"

"Why, you little..."

"No fighting, remember" Simon Fawcett said

"Fighting? I don't do such, Simon, I prefer the term friendly disagreement, right Maga" Lorenzo said, his violet eyes filled with amusement

"Enough Lorenzo" Amalia Balish said,"Stop provoking her" The delicate looking beauty chided.

"As you wish, my fair lady"

Yaxley looked on, it seemed the two were close but it was not unexpected. Amalia Balish has been betrothed to Lorenzo Italian cousin, Roderigo Zabini. And the two boys were rather close. His eyes moved to the muggleborn amidst them, Ajax was calm eating quietly though not joining in the conversation, His eyes were not nervous or tense, it was a far cry from the boy yesterday. What had changed?

Elijah came to take them to their first class.

They filed in quietly and took their seats. Anthony Turagall and Yaxley were seating beside him.

Professor McGonagall created her reputation well in her first class, looking at them with a stern face, she started with quite a lecture.

"Transfiguration is some of the most difficult,and most dangerous magic that you will be attempting in this school,I expect every single one of you to take this course one hundred percent seriously. Any rule breaking or messing around in my class will be severely I think you are not mature enough to handle this, you will be told to leave and never return, do I make myself clear?"

"Receiving affirmative nods, she took that attendance and briefly explained her subject. She then proceeded to say,"Today we will be transforming a match into a needle, do not be discouraged if you can manage no transformation, the incantation is Compostious Verto and the wand movement is like this" With that she briefly demonstrated the wand movement and set them to their task.

Rigel wanted a while watching his friends attempt it, he then whispered the spell and his match turned to a pointy needle.

"Wonderful" The Professor gushed, "Twenty Points to Slytherin"

She gave a Gryffindor girl five points as her match turned silvery and Ajax ten for his pointed silver match.

"How did you do it?" Ajax asked, the other Slytherin turned their attention to Rigel, a look from him made Ajax say,"Doesn't matter though, What do we have next?"

"Herbology"

Professor Sprout was indeed a soft spoken woman, her voice was kind and calm when she asked them how one compact the effects of the devil snarl. Three hands went up and she called on Ajax.

"The Devil Snare is a highly reactive plant and movements tend to make the plant more persistent and precise. So if one stays still and does or panic, it will negate the effects of the plants. The best, and only foolproof of fighting the Devil Snare is to produce light or fire. The plant is afraid of light and it will cause the plant to back off out of fear . Fire on the other hand can be fatal to the plant if exposed to it for so long, or if the fire is hot enough, the plant will back off due to self preservation"

"A well articulated answer, Mr Micheals. It is a hundred percent correct. Twenty points to Slytherin"

Anthony who was among those who raised their hands for the question glared at Ajax Micheals. He was clearly annoyed that the mudblood got points.

After break was Potions and Rigel held his breath. He had made sure that his parent will be read, if only to protect him from Severus Snape fury. The Professor hating him would just cause untold suffering.

The Potion class was silent, it was clear that the Professors reputation preceded him.

The Classroom door suddenly swung wide open, crashing against the wall behind it, the Potion Master strode in, robes billowing in his wake. He executed a sharp spin as he reached the front of the room, eyeing his silent students speculatively. With a wave of his wand, several cauldrons and vials appeared on the desk behind him.

"You are here to learn the art that is Potions. Make no mistake as this is the most dangerous, most punishing and least forgiving magic you will encounter here. It is perhaps the most underestimated portion of magic but for those of you who will advance to the upper echelons of the society,you will find out that potions are possibly the most important branch. I can teach you to brew glory, bottle fame, ensnare the senses and ensnare the senses, that is if you are not as big as a dunderhead as I normally have" He seemed to look each of them in the eye as if he was daring them to be one.

He started the roll call.

Rigel Potter-Black. He didn't know how to feel about the boy in all certainty. He was prepared to hate the Potter, no doubt they will be like James Potter strutting around the school like they owned it, then the letter from Gringotts came inviting him to the Potters will reading. He had thought it a prank but one does not ignore the summons of the Goblins so he went.

To say he had been pleasantly surprised was an understatement. No only had James Potter apologized, he had said that it was due to his jealousy that he had Lily. He had also cancelled the life debt. Lily had obviously done the arrogant toe rag well. Lily had also apologized asking him to forgive her for not forgiving him, claiming it was due to her pride, she had left him a few things, sentimental things though.

He then decided to give Harry Potter and his brother a chance till the sorting when he heard that hyphenated name, he almost lost control, Black had been the one bane in his existence. He loathed him with a passion he can't just imagine, and who could blame him that sociopath tried to kill him.

"Present, Professor"

He didn't know what to do about the boy, he was polite and though he walked confidently he didn't struck. He was a Slytherin. He then smirked, Potter would be turning in his grave.

He soon finished the roll call.

"Weasley, Where do I look for a bezoar?"

"Which of us, Sir" They both said in perfect unison.

However Snape's glare caused the one nearest to the Professor to gulp saying,"In a goat, sir"

Snape's lip curled, "A point from Gryffindor for incomplete answer"

"Yaxley, where exactly do we find the bezoar and what does it do?"

"In the stomach of a goat, it can cure most poisons" Yaxley said

"Correct, Three points to Slytherin, Potter-Black" He spat out the Black like a foul poison he can't wait to leave his mouth, What is the most poisonous part of the Baneberry plant."

" The Berry,Sir"

Snape's stared at him for a moment, and what are the ingredients for a wit sharpening potion "

"Armadillo, ginger roots and ground scrap bettles, Sir"

"Correct ,why are you all not writing " He barked

"Today we will be making a simple boil cure potion" Snape said, "You will be making it in pairs, so decide whose cauldron you will be using. The recipe is on page one hundred and sixteen in your textbook."

"We can use my cauldron" Ajax offered

"Alright" Rigel agreed and opened his textbook to find the recipe. It was a pretty basic recipe. "Measure exactly thirty grams of dried nettles." He said as he crushed the snake fangs." Pour three liters of Standard Potion Water into the cauldron" He set aside the crushed fangs and lit the fire under the cauldron for ten minutes before adding the crushed fangs at the forty seventh second."Prepare other ingredients"He then added the dried nettles before stirring three times. "Kept stirring, Start at the top and stir an anti clockwise direction"

"Why does it matter where I start?"

"Because you must start at the same place, each time you begin stirring, Mr Micheal's" Snape said behind them before stalking off to the Gryfindors side of the classroom.

"Put in the green slugs and stir eight times, first in anti clockwise then clockwise" He then added the horned slugs. Rigel switched off the fire before adding the porcupine quills. The potion turned blue. They bottled it and submitted. Snape's asked them to leave so they wouldn't disturb the students.

"Rigel sorry Potter-Black, ehh where are we going?Shouldn't we wait for others?"

"The Library"

They soon entered the library and Rigel took him to a part of the library that most had forgotten, "Ajax, you did well in class today"

Ajax preened under the praise, " So did you"

"You are a muggleborn in Slytherin, Perhaps I didn't explain well, some fanatics will think of you as a stain they should remove"

"Are you saying..."

"Yes, but I am determined that you will survive Slytherin, I will teach you a spell to check your food for poisonous potion"

"This house is dangerous"

"Not for long"

Ajax nodded, his mind still processing that his life was in danger.

"This night, we will be presented before the court, you will act like a Slytherin, you will show respect not fear"

He then proceeded to teach him Protego, a third year shield charm which Ajax learnt eagerly.

"What about you?" Ajax said concern in his face

"Me?"

"I have been reading about this world and your brother is the Boy Who Lived"

"Yes?"

"Some of the children of You Know Who followers is in our house"

"The Dark Lord"

"Yes, they would attack you"

"I can take care of myself " Rigel said, Ajax concern making him feel warm.

After history was lunch then dinner and soon they saw themselves in the common room.

"Come"Elijah Woods said to the First years, his tone solemn unlike this morning.

He led them toward a place others seemed to stay away out of fear and respect. "The Court" Anthony said in a whisper.

Five seats were arranged around the sixth one. "The first years, My Prince"Elijah announced to the group before him bowing respectfully.

"Well aren't you going to introduce yourself" The 6th year prefect said.

"I am Amalia Balish, heiress to the Noble house of Balish" The girl said.

"Balish, you are betrothed to the Zabinis right"

"Yes" the girl said, she was nervous but hid it.

"Anthony Turagall, heir to the Noble House of Turagall"

"Petyr Fawcett, Scion of the most Ancient and Noble House of Fawcett"

"Fawcett ,you say, it's been quite a while we have had a Fawcett in Slytherin" The red haired boy said thoughtfully.

"Lorenzo Zabini"

"Ellas Mentis"

"Selene Maga"

"Sarah Macrux, heiress to the Most Ancient House of Mccrux"

"Turais Yaxley, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Yaxley"

"Ajax Micheals"

"Micheals, you are the mudblood then" Some First year shifted from him immediately and large murmurings erupted from other years about the thing tainting the house.

"Yes" He said in that same blasé tone.

"Rigel Potter-Black, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black"

"A Potter in Slytherin"The red haired said "Your anescestors must be rolling in their grave"

Rigel held his tongue, to speak now would be nothing but folly.

The boy in the middle held his hands and silence ensured.

"My friends" He motioned to the five surrounding him," Yatin Bhagat","Samuel Carrow, Charles Ogden, Weston Rosier, Serra Linddon, I am Antonin Rockwood, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Rookwood"

And then the power plays began.


	8. Seven

Chapter Seven

Ajax watched as Rigel stared, his eyes unseeing into his book. He would wager that Rigel was not actually reading a thing. He had been doing it a lot today and Ajax didn't know how to help. He had stayed by Rigel silently, he read somewhere that sometimes words are not needed to give comfort.

"Black, Its time for dinner" Lorenzo said. Slytherins have started shortening Rigel name to just Black. Rigel had just given his mysterious smirk and asked him why. Rigel did that a lot, he will lead you halfway and ask you to go the rest. Well, he had found out that that the Potters were mostly a grey light house while the Blacks were strictly Black or dark Slytherins are the same and by calling him Black, they try to distinguish him from his light house. When he had told Rigel his theory, he had shown him how to call the house elf as a reward. Another quirk of Rigel, he loved to reward jobs well done.

"Black" Lorenzo called him again.

"Zabini, go, we will be right behind you"

A few minutes after Zabini left, Rigel raised his head and closed his book, "You should go to dinner"Rigel told him.

"I am not hungry" He said and Rigel raised his eyebrows. Ajax just looked into his book, he was not willing to exchange stares with Rigel especially when he knows that Rigel will win.

"If you say so" Rigel said, "Come on"

Ajax swallowed, Something about Rigel right now was urging him to run but he couldn't leave his only friend in the Wizarding World.

They made their way to the Common Room, he could hear the laughter and shouts from the Great Hall as they celebrated Halloween , All Hallows' Eve or Samhain according to Rigel Slytherin Upper years were in the common room littered around. Ajax swallowed, he was always nervous around the Upper years though he did not show it. According to Zabini ,it was folly to show weakness in the common room though Rigel contradicted him saying that weakness if shown at the proper time and proper way is had argued for a while on it. Personally, Ajax thought that Rigel loved to oppose Zabini even if it is just to argue.

Rosier stood up and walked towards them, his face contorted into hate, "Hey Potter, shouldn't you be somewhere mourning your bloodtraitor father, mudblood mother, you and your mufblood whore of a brother"

Ajax could see surprises on many people's faces before they masked it. Rosier had committed a Social blunder, Wizards and their looked at Rigel, his face was blank, too blank, a closer look made him take a quick step backward, Rigel's eyes was burning with anger.

"Rosier, For a Slytherin, you really don't know how to watch your words, I wonder how shamed your house will be….."

"You dare,you filthy ….."

Rigel continued, as if he didn't notice the interruption, his voice like a kind but stern tutor, "So, I am going to teach you and you are going to learn" raising his hands and stroking the transfixed Rosiers check. Immediately Rosier slumped against him, he laid him down to down before casting cushioning charm. One look made Ajax rushed to his side.

As they reached the room, Rigel turned to his friend, Ajax was intended as a project, he wanted to convert a muggleborn to the traditional ways but somewhere along the lines, the shorter boy had become a friend, a close friend.

"What did you do to him?" Ajax asked sitting on the bed.

"A curse, Have you read about the wizarding festivals"

Ajax fought not to roll his eyes, "I know today is Samhain, Black"

Rigel open a drawer and started bringing out candles, they were three colors, three stones and other things.

"How on earth did you get a basket of fruits?" Ajax said as he looked at the basket full of berries, apples, mangos, oranges, he didn't even recognize some fruits, "Wait, Is that tangerine? Isn't that native to Africa "

"Yes, it is." After a pause, he said, "It was my mothers favorite fruit"

Ajax didn't know what to say, he didn't even know his mothers favorite food.

Rigel placed the black, red and white candles in a perfect order and proceeded to set the room for The Samhain Ritual changing his clothes to a simple robe.

"Ajax, do you know what I am about to do?"

"I know but can't the school wards detect that"

"No"

"I would join you but I don't have anyone I would love to talk to or see"

Rigel just raised his eyebrows, "No Uncle or Aunt?"

Ajax thought for a while before nodding rapidly, "Aunt Eliza, met her twice but she was really cool"

Rigel nodded before saying, "Samhain is not just about celebrating the dead,it is also a time of self reflection. It is a time for recognizing our faults and developing a way to rectify or overcome them"

A few minutes later and Rigel was done preparing the ritual circle and had the Athame and his wand set in their proper places at his sides while he knelt in the center. The apples, incense, and foliage were within reach to be added to the small cauldron with smoldering charcoal inside it, for offering. Ajax knelt at the southern pole, opposite Rigel while praying he remembers all he read in the Samhain ritual book and all Rigel had explained. Rigel had gone over with Ajax what he would need to say as an active participant. Rigel said he was the one doing most of the talking too, which helped. Rigel scattered incense on the charcoal into the cauldron and once he was satisfied it was burning he spoke, loudly and with the smooth familiarity of someone who had done this numerous times before.

" Lord of Shadows, god of Life, and the giver of Life. Yet is the knowledge of thee, the knowledge of Death. Open wide, I pray thee, the gates through which all must pass. Let my dear ones who have gone before return this night to make merry with me. And when my time comes, as it must, o thou the comforter, the consoler, the giver of peace and rest, I ask that you please allow me to finally enter thy realms, and I will come gladly and unafraid; for I know that when rested and refreshed among my dear ones, I will be reborn again by thy grace, and the grace of the great mother. Let it be in the same place and at the same time as my beloved ones, and may I meet, and know, and remember, and love them again."

Rigel stood and faced west. "The west is the land of the dead, to which many of my loved ones have gone for rest and renewal. On this night, I hold communion with them; as I hold the image of these loved ones in my heart and mind, I send welcome to those who have crossed over."

Then he walked slowly and with dignity anti-clockwise around the circle, spiraling slowly inwards, until he stood before Ajax and gave a small nod.

"Beloved ones," Ajax said, his voice shaking a bit at first before he gained control of himself, "Truly, you are welcome in this circle. Remain in Peace, and grace us with your presence."

Rigel nodded, and then returned to kneeling in his previous position before the cauldron. He picked up the athame, dipped it into the water to purify it, then handed it to Ajax so he could dip it into the small pot of soil behind him. He handed it back to Harry who dipped it into the burning basin to his side before using it to skewer one of the apples and hold it over the burning charcoal in the fire.

"I call upon those who have gathered with me to participate in this ritual today to name someone whom they loved and lost," Potter said before bowing his head.

Ajax swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. He'd never done this before, but he really didn't want to disappoint Rigel.

"I call upon thee, Elizabeth Micheal's, Sister of my father. I wish you well and peace, and ask that you grant me with visions this night of power," Ajax said before bowing his head.

Rigel raised his head and took a deep breath. "I call upon thee, James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Evans Potter. Father and Mother to my own person. Lost on this night, many years ago. I wish you well and peace. I ask that you watch over me and do not judge. Do not despair for this is the path for which I have chosen. Please grant me with visions on this night of power." Rigel's voice rang out in the eerie silence of the room and Ajax felt his heart pounding so fiercely. Which path?Does it have to do with the malicious intent of Rigel's Magic today.

Rigel then paused before saying, "Now we wait"

Rigel meditated on the little memory of his parents, he tried not to think on what he has to do to save Magic or how his parents will feel about what he did to Rosier or the fact that he is dark and in Slytherin and is….., then he felt an indescribably warmth that felt so much like a hug. Acceptance and love were streaming from the warmth he had to fight tears from his eyes. He felt their sadness and regret at leaving , he could even feel his fathers admonishment at not having enough fun. Laughter sprang from his lips, uncontrolled joy filled him but as soon as it came, it was gone.

After they wrapped up the ritual, Ajax could swear Rigel's face was glowing with joy. Rigel sat on the bed, watching him for a while before calling out, "Soapy" A thin elf popped in with two trays of food and fruits before proceeding to serve them before popping out.

"Black" Ajax shouted in shock.

Rigel smirked, "After what we just did now, please call me Rigel"

Ajax smiled at him, refraining from telling him he has been calling him that in his mind for a long time.

"B3 to C4" Yaxley said.

"E8 to A1" Rigel replied.

"D2 to C9"

"Checkmate" Rigel played with a little smirk playing on his lips.

Lorenzo who was lazing aroundthe couch smiled and looked up at Rigel, "You are really good, I hope one day I will see you play my younger brother"

"Is that an insult. Zabini? asked as she and Baelish settled for a game of Exploding Snap.

"I am sure he meant as a compliment " Rigel said waving it off. The First years were scattered around their side of the common room. Some were doing their homework, some playing chess. Ajax was reading the newspaper of the day, more like rereading.

It had been a very interesting morning. They had been eating breakfast when the owls had flew in. MINISTRY SEEKS TO REOPEN THE CASE OF SIRIUS BLACK, DEATH EATER AND RIGHT HAND MAN OF YOU-KNOW-WHO, The Daily Prophet sure knows how to give their news. Most of the staff looked at Rigel in concern while Severus Snape face had looked extra pinched. The article itself was simple yet persuasive. Lucius Malfoy sure though work really fast, he glanced over to the table where Percy Weasley was. He had to figure how to get that stupid rat. He had tried his best but even him couldn't figure out the password to the Gryffindor common room.

The Slytherins watched his every movement, they were their parents spies while in Hogwarts, not only was Sirius Black his godfather, he was his Lord, the Lord Black. Rigel made sure to plaster the correct amount of surprise and a little anger on his face.

"What's up with your godfather, Black?" A third year student called out.

Rigel cut his bacon into a thin stripe, he eat it and sipped a little before putting a little sneer on his face, " Did you see me take a visit to Azkaban recently " He said in a tone that showed he considered the question to be nothing less than stupid.

He could feel all eyes on him , he was an enigma to them, a strict traditionalist yet he consorted with a muggleborn. He was confident and polite. The heir to a core dark house and a light one. And he showed he has both the cruelty of the Blacks and the honor of the Potters.

What he had done to Rosier had spread around Slytherin and weeks later he was still feeling the effects. The reaps of that his one act was great but Rigel had not planned that at all. He prided himself on his self control but the insult against his brother had angered him. He had never felt such anger in such long time and he knew that it was the furious Black magic. He needed to work on it but Magic like the Black magic is not meant to be controlled, it is furious and wild. The others thought it was because his family was insulted on a day that was sacred to them and Rigel needed to keep it that way. He needed to be seen as someone who is not afraid to get retribution for offense against his family plus he had shown off his power. The Court had called him to undo the cause which he did immediately while apologizing for any and all inconvenience the curse had caused, it didn't escape the Court's attention that he did not apologize for the curse itself. The curse was dreadful, causing the person to relive their greatest nightmare and fear over and over again, it was like being trapped in a room with a Boggart. He would not deny that Rosier's face had brought him joy, it was all tears and fear, at least now, he would mind his words and so would the Slytherins.

"Wonder Why the Ministry decided to revisit the case? Isn't it better to let sleeping dogs lie?" Petyr Fawcett asked

"You should be asking who not why, reopening the case would endanger Fudge's election so who would be powerful enough to undermine the Minister in the Ministry" Mccrux said, glancing at Yaxley. They were both heirs to their family line and they have studied other family lines since childhood. They knew exactly who can influence the Minister.

"Checkmate" Rigel said again.

After playing two more times , he stood up and motioned to Ajax to come with him. The others watched them leave, some wishing to be part of that tight circle. The hierarchy in Slytherin was as vicious as it was dynamic and right now, RIgel Potter Black was the leader of the first years. He had the highest title as heir of two ancient and noble houses , he was also cunning and brilliant. Rigel was the top student in almost all the classes, the professors loved him and the other years respected him, some has even stopped bothering his 'little mudblood pet' as they tended to call Ajax. Ajax's friendship with Rigel was quite the thing. They were almost never apart and they seemed to understand each other without words.

Some were envious about the friendship of the muggleborn with the noble heir.

Friendship in Slytherin was not a small thing, many were just acquaintances, Friends however lasted for life. People were cautious with the friend of an influential man because if you offend the friend chances are the friend will be offended. Simply, your friends will determine how you will be treated among the upper class of the Wizarding Word. Many Slytherins were curious about Rigel, many more have been instructed by their parents to find out all they can about the Potter and Black heir but Rigel was as private and evasive as a serpent. He was polite to the core, answering some questions and rebuffing others with an experience that was rare to find. The well dressed boy that always wore gloves was a hard nut to crack.

"Where are we going to?" Ajax asked

"I am going to take a nap, I had enough socializing for this morning"

Ajax waited till they entered their room before he asked, "So why did you tell me to come with you, do you want me to watch you sleep or something as weird as that?"

Rigel fixed him with an amused look, glad internally that Ajax has relaxed enough to joke around with him, "Didn't you want to ask me something?"

Ajax was left with his mouth hanging, "how on earth did you know that?"

Rigel sat on his bed and poured himself a glass of juice from the table. Another thing about Rigel, he knew other rooms don't get food and drinks and stuff like that from the Hogwarts elves , he had discreetly asked Lorenzo. Add that to another thing in whats weird about Rigel, though he didn't care, Rigel was his first friend and his only friend, he would do a lot for him.

"I am not going to ask you how you knew that…"

"Simple"Rigel cut in while flipping a book, " You kept staring at me, you should work on your facial expression"

"Ok, I don't know whether this is against any traditions and I do hope we have reached the level of friendship where I can ask you, how are you feeling, Lorenzo told me what You Know did , so I just wanted you to know if you need anyone to talk to ,I am here"

Rigel was struck speechless and Ajax just keeps surprising him.

Ajax however didn't see Rigel face so he simply continued "I understand though if you don't want to talk about it"

There was a tense moment of silence before Rigel said, "I am happy" He decided to ignore Ajax shout of surprise, " He is my godfather and he is innocent. I have missed him very much so I guess I am really happy. I am anxious though that the trial will not pull through, the real person that betrayed my family is Peter Petigrew and he posing as Percy Weasley rat and I need to capture him soon, though I am in no rush"

Ajax nodded, he didn't know what to say or do. He was really glad Rigel confided in him. More like he was honored.

"What are you reading?"

"An Introduction to Runes" Rigel said placing the book on the table.

"Isn't that like Third year stuff?"

" Yes, I enjoyed the book, you should try it"

Immediately, he hit his head on the pillow, he found himself in the Wizagmont.

 _At his own request Mr. Black wishes for the court to use veritaserum."_

 _It took a few moments for the veritaserum to be brought in, the stock number and maker verified, then for an auror to give it to Sirius. While that was happening a potion master handed the court the medical recommendation._

 _When Sirius' face took on a glazed expression the middle aged lawyer began._

 _"What is your full name?"_

 _"Sirius Orion Black." His voice had the monotone cadence that veritaserum gave._

 _"Did you tell You-Know-Who the location where James and Lily Potter could be found Halloween 1981?"_

 _"I couldn't, I wasn't the secret keeper."_

 _A small explosion of whispers were heard throughout the room. The Chief Warlock banged his gavel for silence._

 _"Who was?"_

 _"Peter Pettigrew."_

 _"Why not you?"_

 _"I was too obvious James and I thought it would be safer for Lily and Harry if I played decoy."_

 _"Did you cause the explosion that killed twelve muggles and injured twenty two others on the early morning of November 4th 1981?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Why were you there?"_

 _"I wanted to capture Peter."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"He betrayed James and Lily to You-Know-Who."_

 _"Did Peter throw the explosion curse?"_

 _Sirius' "Yes" overlapped with the shouts from the court._

 _The lawyer nodded, and asked Sirius again."For clarity, who threw the exploding curse?"_

 _"Peter did."_

 _"Tell me the sequence of events starting 4 p.m. Halloween 1981 until you found yourself in Azkaban."_

 _"I got off work, went home and changed. Since it was late I went to check on Peter. He wasn't home. I got a bad feeling, so I went to check the Potters. James and Lily were dead. I gave Rigel and Harry to Hagrid who was taking them to Dumbledore. I went after Peter. I caught up with him around one in the morning on November 4th. As soon as Peter saw me, he started yelling how could I do it, how could I betray James and Lily like that, I moved towards him and cast an expelliarmus. He dodged. He cut off his own finger and cast expluso fragmentus hitting the gas main that runs just under the street there. The explosion knocked me back and killed the muggles. My shield saved me as Peter's did him. I saw Peter transform and disappear down into the sewers and tunnels that run under London. The aurors arrived stunned me and took me into custody. When I woke up I was in Azkaban."_

 _"You say Peter transformed, what do you mean?" the lawyer asked._

 _"Peter is an animagus. His form is that of a rat."_

 _A man he recognized as Crouch burst out, "Preposterous."_

 _"I would like to remind Mr. Crouch, that my client is under veritaserum and incapable of telling a lie."_

 _The Chief Warlock presiding the case frowned at Mr. Crouch and said, "Further outbursts will not be tolerated."_

 _, "Mr. Black, Peter Pettigrew was a barely competent wizard. Are you telling me he mastered a form of magic so complex?"_

 _"Peter got an outstanding on his transfiguration NEWT. All the Marauders did. It was the only one he got. He only got acceptables in everything else. James and I had to help him, but all of us became animagi in fifth year."_

 _"Alright. When aurors arrived at the scene you said 'It's all my fault'. What did you mean?"_

 _"I blame myself for James and Lily's deaths, because I persuaded them to use Peter as their secret keeper. I blame myself for the deaths of all the people in London because I failed to stop Peter, and because I underestimated what he was capable of. But I did not actually kill anyone."_

 _"One last question, many feel that because of who your family was you are a Death Eater. Were you at anytime, at any level, a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?_

 _"Never."_

 _"I have no further questions."_

 _"Mr. Crouch. Mr. Crouch, do you wish to cross examine?" The Chief Warlock demanded._

 _"No."_

 _The chief Warlock gestured for the auror to administer the antidote, then spoke,"Mr. Fawcett, do you have any other evidence to be presented?"_

 _"No, sir. I believe Mr. Black's testimony speaks for itself."_

 _Would either of you care to make a closing statement before we deliberate."_

 _"Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, today we have finally heard testimony regarding one of events of the last war. A good man has paid an enormous price, ten years in one of the worst places possible. I ask that you do what should be obvious, set him free. Thank you."_

 _The Chief Warlock called for a brief recess while the Wizengamot deliberated, and gestured for an auror to unlock Sirius' shackles and lead him to the restroom outside courtroom one_

 _Ten minutes later the Wizengamot had reconvened for a verdict. Mecial looked at the people who had gathered in the courtroom again. He spoke, "Members of the Wizengamot have you reached a verdict?"_

 _Lucius Malfoy who had been appointed Wizengamot spokesperson, stood. "We have. On the charge of doing magic in front of muggles, and an additional charge of being an unregistered animagus we find the defendant guilty. On the charges conspiracy to commit murder, thirteen counts of murder,we find the defendant not guilty."_

 _"Thank you. Mr. Black, the charges you have been found guilty of have mandatory sentences on the crime of doing magic in front of muggles given the number of muggles involved would be one hundred and fifty galleons, the crime of being an unregistered animagus carries a thousand galleon fine and a mandatory three year stay in the minimum security wing of Azkaban. However due to the unjust nature of your long incarceration, my decision is this: Time you have served will be applied to the mandatory stay of the animagus charge. The Ministry will reimburse you 700 000 galleons for your unjust imprisonment with the condition that for the next year you follow the care recommendations of Healer Simon Cowar. Failure to do so will result in forfeiture of the funds from the ministry and the reinstatement of the mandatory fines. Do you understand your sentence?"_

 _"Yes, sir. I think so." Sirius said._

Author's Note.

I thank everyone for reading, for following and reviewing. I apologize for not writing for a while, I was at a convention. Don't have much to say but thanks once again and please comment and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Harry couldn't sit still as he opened his brother's letter. Rigel always wrote on Tuesdays and Saturday, Tuesday in the evening and Saturday in the morning.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Hope your studies is going well. I know you had a lovely time in Muggle London with Uncle Remus and I have to say I am glad you are getting along well and having a great time._

 _Hogwarts is more or less the same, it's magic is really overwhelming and I am still sure you would love it here, well you will love the library for sure. Ajax and I spend a lot of time there when we are not playing chess or talking. I wonder why he still insists on playing with me, I beat him every single time. I will reckon you are much better , well he is still learning._

 _Classes are fun, I am doing quite well. We had potions this morning and 6 cauldrons exploded, I can't really understand why people will mess up their ingredient so much, if potion ingredients should talk, I am sure they would rather be eaten than go into some students hands. I really shouldn't blame them , after all, potion making is not for all._

 _I am sorry about your lack of friends issue, I should have started on it before going back to school but don't worry, I will work on you meeting other wizarding children, it is very important to form connections._

 _I will stop here. Take care of yourself and stop sneaking into the potion lab, you will injure you have bought my Yule present .I will be awaiting your letter._

 _Your brother,_

 _Rigel Potter-Black_

He read the letter and reread the letter, absorbing all the words he could get from his brother. He traced the part, his brother wrote about Ajax with his finger. Initially, he had been angry about the new friend his brother made and his increasingly reoccurrence in their letters. Then he had felt ashamed of his anger or jealousy as Uncle Remus had called it. When they lived with Aunt Petunia, Rigel had no friends. He was too busy looking after him for that. He supposed he was glad Rigel had a friend now, he couldn't wait to meet Ajax and make sure he deserved his brother.

"Harry", Uncle Remus peeked through the door. He loved his godfather, not as much as he loved his brother. Uncle Remus was nice. He played with him, read with him and even allowed him to help with potions but right now he and his godfather were not on good terms, he had flown highly than he was permitted to and his godfather banned flying for two weeks. Who does that to a child? Harry wondered, especially one without friends or much recreational activities. His godfathers punishment were so annoying, sometimes he wishes his godfather would just spank him and let him be. Not restricting his time in the library and banning fun stuff.

"Yes, Uncle Remus". He watched his godfather smile gently at him and the letter.

"Your tutor is here"

"Okay, Uncle Remus. Thanks" Rigel had insisted on manners, just because you are close to someone or angry with the person does not give you the excuse to be rude, he would always say. He kept the letter gently with the rest before signing, he wished his brother would come back already.

Uncle Remus chuckled before ruffling his already ruffled hair, "Yule will be here before you know it"

"In 29 days" Harry

He walked down theBlack lake at a pace many have said was perfect for thinking. None of his plans had come to fruition yet, he had not doubled his family's coffers nor had he begun to change the Wizarding World mind about magic. Three months gone and he had achieved nothing.

"Hey" Ajax called him.

Well, he did make a friend. He told himself as he sat down beside the brown haired boy that was working runes on paper. Him, leaving the runes beginners book was a reward for Ajax. He had gotten the vibes that the boy would be a genius at runes so why not start early, besides soon , being his friend won't keep Ajax safe in Slytherin house forever and which other way to gather favors than being good in one of the most difficult subjects in Hogwarts. Ajax deserved it, as his roommate, the boy has seen his neckpiece which was never removed and gloves he wore always, he could feel Ajax burning curiosity, yet his friend has never tried to pry.

"I am bored"He told Ajax who just raised an eyebrow at him. He repeated the statement and Ajax closed his book and they locked eyes. Rigel already knew Ajax will find a way to entertain him despite the Why are you telling me look that was written all over his face. It was simply natural and he was an expert when it comes to human beings. Ajax felt indebted to him and he don't ask for much so the little he ask for is done.

Moments passed before Ajax smiled, "you know at home I was really popular because of my skills in stone throwing"

"That's a lie but continue"

Ajax bristled, "Do you want the story or not?"

Rigel squeezed his face thoughtfully, "I am trying to figure out if I am that bored yet"

"Rigel!"

Rigel's lips tugged a little, "Please continue "

"My stones always made the largest splash in water. People from far and wide came to see me throw stones….."

"They must have been really jobless"

"Rigel!" Ajax shouted before saying with a straight face, "Yes they were but they still came from everywhere. They acknowledged me and I was known as the Stone throwing king"

A snicker came from behind Ajax and he turned, Lorenzo Zabini sat there trying to hold his laughter desperately.

"Just how long have you been sitting down there?"Ajax swiveled around to glare at Zabini.

"Long enough, oh Stone throwing king" He mocked before bursting out into another row of laughter.

Ajax clenched his hands, it wouldn't do to punch the heir of House Zabini. He just prayed the mocha colored boy will forget this incident but knowing Lorenzo, he won't.

"So your highness, can I see your awesome skill"

"Shut it"He said in a controlled voice, glancing at Rigel, he saw the boy flipping through a book, amusement dancing in his eyes, at least he is not bored now, Ajax thought while trying to ignore the prodding of Lorenzo.

Rigel watched the two boys throw stone with so much force like there is a contest and there is money to be worn. The gentle breeze ruffled his hair and kissed his face making him relax even more, he didn't think of anything, politics. Power plays , magic or the future. He just enjoyed Lorenzo make Ajax sprout horns.

Lorenzo Zabini, the dark skinned boy was the perhaps the person he was closest to after Ajax. The jovial boy sure knows how to light up any room, not to mention that his constant teasing of Ajax was highly entertaining. Ajax had made a good impression on him and like all Zabinis, he always damned the consequences.

Peterson Fawcett soon ran towards them, "Black"He called, he was breathing hard and his face was flushed so he probably ran from the common room.

"Yes?"

"The Court summoned you" His eyes were filled with poorly concealed anxiety, for him or himself, Rigel was not sure.

"I will go at once"He brushed his clothes down as he stood removing imaginary dust.

"The Court?" Lorenzo whispered while Ajax stood in front of him, his eyes asking him what he has done.

Rigel was somewhat worried, surely they don't want to punish him for what he had done to Rosier, it was well in his right. Insulting one family on such a solemn day as the day of their death was not tolerated in the Wizarding World, Some Would say he got off lightly. He had no visions about this meeting, he took a deep breath, no matter what, he had the confidence that he could turn this in his favour.

He stood of the Court before bowing slightly, "Merry Meet" He said, no matter their flaws, the six members of the Court deserved to be respected. They had earned it. Weston Rosier and Serra Lindon, the 6th year prefects were both magically gifted and respected in the house but out of the two only Weston had a grudge against him, Charles Ogden, the heir of the Ogden House and the only seventh year in the Court was a Arithmancy expert, there was rumors that Master Goldrose offered him an apprentice contract. They had exchanged words a few times and as he recalled he had been nothing but polite. Samuel Carrow was another problem, the nephew to two famed Death Eaters, It was no secret that the Carrows had been one of the most ardent supporters of the Dark Lord. His eyes quickly flashed the slightly dark skinned Arabian, Yatin Bhagat, the only fourth year in the Court. His dark eyes were solemn and intense as he watched him. He was the Prince left hand and greatly feared in Slytherin House, he carried out the Sanctions and was merciless. His yearmates feared him and as such he was always found among the upperclass. The Bhagats, an Arabian group of mercenaries popular in the Black Market. Rigel certainly do not want to be an enemy of this boy. And the last, Antonin Rockwood, Heir to the Noble House of Rookwood, his father Augustus Rockwood was one of the most powerful Unspeakables of this time but Antonio was not just riding on his fathers coattails either. In His Third year, he had participated in the International Youth Duelling Tournament and won, carting away a million galleons, influence and fame that would help him become the Slytherin Prince two years after.

"Merry Meet" Antonin said, "Come, sit"He waved to a seat near Yatin which the boy accepted. He watched the first year who meet his eyes without seeming defiant. The boy was sitting calmly beside Yatin has he not heard of Yatin, he watched the boys eyes unconsciously flicked to Yatin, oh he has.

"How has your studies been?"

"Quite interesting, I find I have taking a liking to Transfiguration" There, a perfect answer, too short if would seem like you are a hurry to leave, too long, you are aiming to please.

Antonin smiled, the boy was good, he would give him that.

"So how are you finding Hogwarts and Slytherin?"

"Hogwarts reached all my expectations, It is indeed beautiful although I could do with more classes"

"More classes?"Ogden scoffed

"And Slytherin"

"Slytherin House is….."He gave a pause here, he had to be truthful, "Entertaining"

"Entertaining?, an excellent way to describe it"

"And friends"

Rigel had to hide his smirk, here was the crux of the matter. Everyone was curious but only few had the power to find out and that few were in front of him. It seems like the Prince didn't like running around in circles.

"Friends, while I am afraid I have made only few, I am quite amicable to most of my yearmates"

"Only few, you are talking about Lorenzo and the mudblood"

"Yes"

"Why the mudblood then, you are the heir to the Houses of Potter and Black, I am sure there are other options opened for you"

"Not quite" Rigel said thinking how to frame his answer that would not only paint him in a good light but at the same time, Ajax.

" I might be the heir of House Black but I am also the heir of House Potter, A light house that has not seen in generations any heir in Slytherin. The best option to prevent rumours of a Potter heir going dark is to have a muggleborn friend."

They watched him, years of training couldn't even stop their surprise from showing. They probably didn't expect this kind of thinking from him. He didn't want to lie to them, to ingrain himself to them was essential.

"So, any mudblood would do"

"No"He said, he might have had ulterior motives in befriending Ajax but no longer. "Ajax Micheals is special, the first muggleborn in Slytherin for centuries and I am sure that there is a reason for that. He adapts to our traditions and respects our customs. He is a charms prodigy, the Professors are discussing moving him a grade further, not to say that he does not excel in other subjects. He is studying Runes already and is about to complete the third year scheme. He is quite interesting. So, I really doubt any other muggleborn can replace my friend"

Rigel finished and quickly went over what he said, perhaps he might be more passionate than he was meant to be.

"Runes", Lindon said with a tone that expressed her disbelief perfectly, but Rigel didn't say anything he didn't need to.

"Hmm" Antonin said "perhaps we ll start to look at the mudblood in a new light"

When Rigel later left, he turned to his circle, "So, what do you think"

"Hmmm, which Slytherin openly tells others his motives for doing something, so naïve" Lindon snapped.

"One who has another motive in mind, the boy is smart, I will give him that" Ogden said before placing a chessboard in front of Yatin.

"Yatin?"

"The boy is really a snake, a fledgling but a powerful one. In just those two short answer, he said a lot of things. He reminded us that he is the heir to not just a powerful dark family but a light one as well and asked for some of his future behaviors to be excused because it is expected of him. He told us that he is one of us though he is still finding how to thread the two factions. He sold himself well, showing us his cunning. He wishes some kind of immunity to his friend because of his brilliance and willingness to adapt to our culture though I feel he let his emotions when he started speaking about his friend. Pawn to E8"

Most of the court were astonished by Yatin again. The fourth year was really brilliant.

"Hmm, he is quite interesting himself ,and he is just a first year, can't wait to see how he will grow, perhaps he should be rewarded"

"Hey mudblood, a little birdie told me you are doing runes homework for favors" A tall third year student sat beside him in the library.

Runes homework for favors, he had been shocked when the first person came to him and said those same words, he had asked for a minute and gone back into the room where Rigel was lying down reading some books, Rigel just gave him a smirk and told him to ask for reasonable things, he could still hear the unspoken, don't disappoint me added to the end of the sentence. So for the first person, he proposed his Runes homework for a week for a beautiful Yule Robe and Rigel had just chuckled, "It's amazing to know that clothes are your first priority" He didn't even had the chance to get angry, he was just so glad he made Rigel laugh, seeing Rigel drop his defenses around him was worth it.

"What an interesting story, continue?"Ajax said flipping the pages of his book.

"Look, you little brat, let me offer you a deal, some third years are planning to teach you your place, I can convince them not to of course"

"That's a shitty deal and you know it" A voice said behind him and Lorenzo pulled a chair beside him, " but make it a year and we will take it, heard that the homework should be submitted first thing tomorrow morning, it will be a shame if yours is not ready by then, or perhaps you are not in control of the third years like you think"

The third year gritted his teeth, he was concerned and he knew it, damn, the Zabini boy was good, "The assignments for a week"

" Alright, you have got yourself a deal "

The third year stood up, nodded and left. Lorenzo turned his grinning face to Ajax outraged face before smirking, "And that's how you do it, genius"

Ajax tried to relax his expression before smiling sweetly at Zabini, "You know, you are the only one I see and think that Murder is not such a bad idea"

Lorenzo laughter rang through the library before he smiled, "Well said, stone throwing King, well said"

Author's Note

My apologies for not updating recently and my sincere gratitude to all my readers that has not given up on me. Harry appearance in this fiction will be slow but sure as I don't know what to write about a 7 year old. I have focused however on building the character of Rigel. Thank you for he follows, comments and what else, keep them coming. Other chapters will be longer than this. Adios.


	10. Chapter Nine

"I would be visiting my friend Lorenzo tomorrow, do you want to come?" Rigel said as he folded the napkin besides his plate.

"Lorenzo?"Remus asked curiously, "The Zabini heir"

"Yes" Rigel smiled, an impressed look on his face, "Uncle Remus, I have to say you have come along quite nicely, not that I am surprised, the way you handled Lord Malfoy was simply marvelous "

Remus chuckled, good to know that some things don't change.

"I will like to follow you, Ri" Harry exclaimed suddenly, a pout on his mouth and a slight frown to show he was clearly angry he was kept off the loop.

"As long as you are on your best behavior "

Harry raised his nose high and in a very pompous voice, he stated "I am the heir of the House of Rahl and the scion of the house of Potter, when do I not behave perfectly?"

Remus laughter rang high while Rigel smiled warmly at Harry before saying, "Please don't do that"

"Ri, When would Uncle Sirius leave the hospital?"

"When he is better, the doctors will have to say he is hundred percent good, Harry"

"I can't wait to meet him"

Rigel nodded, trying his best to keep his conflicted thoughts to himself. Sirius had been his rock growing up, it was quite hard for his parents to believe that he sees things but Sirius had, he had entertained him, played with him. He loved his godfather yet that does not mean he was blind. His godfather was a prejudiced, stubborn bully, one that hated the dark faction with a burning passion. He had trained his brother in the traditional ways and converted Remus as well, Sirius could destroy all that. If he could manage to bring back Sirius to the fold, the rewards would be immense, it was a gamble after all and one he was not sure he was willing to take.

Remus tried not to think about the looks he saw on Rigels face, the Slytherin was always plotting. Slytherin had been surprisingly good for him, he made friends and according to his letters , one was a muggleborn, the fact made him think of another Slytherin with a muggleborn friend.

"I will go and take my siesta now,Uncle Remus"

"Okay" Accepting it with an easy nod

"You don't want to read with me in the library?" Harry asked so forlornly, he had missed his brother terribly while he was in Hogwarts, he wanted to spend every waking moment with him.

"I am quite tired, you should be too. I will see you in an hour or two"

Rigel traced the designs on the rail as he went up the stairs. He lay on the bed warily. He had not still gotten used to the sleepless nights his vision caused, he was almost scared of sleeping, especially when he knew he would get no atom of sleep. If his visions were less bloody or miserable perhaps he wouldn't mind one bit.

 _" Heir Lestrange, I am Alex Lestros, It is a pleasure to meet you" A tall blend of both Japanese and Spanish purred as he kissed the back of Ajax's hands. He was wearing the dark robes of Dumstrang. Rigel looked around, it was the Tri-Wizard Tournament . Ajax nodded before saying, "Likewise"_ _He watched Ajax fidget subtly while waiting patiently for something, Lorenzo placed his hands nonchalantly on his shoulder though Rigel knew what it was for, silent support. He watched Alex frowned though he quickly hid it with a smile._

 _Rigel was confused as to what this vision was all about, he rarely had any vision like this, where he would be fully conscious in the vision and not watching from a distance._ _From the size of his friends, he would reckon they were sixth or Seventh years so where in the world was he? He watched Yaxley whisper something to Ajax who smiled fully and nodded at a petit looking Hufflepuff._

"Heir Potter-Black, it is an honor to have you in my house " Zabini saidš formally while giving a slight bow, "This is Blaise Zabini, my younger brother and scion to the House of Zabini." Motioning to the little dark boy that was pressed to his leg a little too close for societal norm yet managing to look utterly bored at the same time.

"Likewise, Heir Zabini, this is Harry Potter, my younger brother and scion to the House of Potter" Hiding an amused smile at the way Blaise's eyes lit up in shock. He looked at Lorenzo who was grinning widely, it seemed the elder brother did not tell his younger brother who exactly will be visiting him.

Rigel watched his stupid grinning friend, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, that annoying little boy always going like nothing can faze him, you don't know how happy I am to see him that surprised"

"Hmmm" Rigel said

"You know sometimes I forget Harry Potter is your brother"

"Hmmm" Rigel said again

Harry watched the dark skinned boy with excitement dancing in his eyes, he really hope Blaise could be his first Wizarding friend, Some days, he was just so lonely. They sat in silence after the elves had served them chocolate and biscuits. The boy stemmed to be shy he noticed.

"Zabini, what do you do for fun here?" Harry asked.

Blaise looked at him, he couldn't believe he was talking to Harry Potter, Draco was going to be so jealous. The boy was pretty normal, he had expected that Potter would be full of airs, perhaps he isn't showing it yet.

"I do play Chess, Exploding Snap, Trains and Sometimes fly"

"Fly" His eyes lit up, he was still bound from flying at home but Uncle Remus didn't say anything about flying elsewhere. "Can we do that?" He asked.

"Sure"

They flew around for sometime, playing racing games. Harry looked at Blaise who looked bored out of his mind.

"If it's so boring, we can do another thing"Harry said coming to fly next to him

"Boring, who said it was boring?"

"you look bored" Harry said, a little sadness coating his voice.

Blaise was struck by the look on his face, "I am having fun, great fun" He said before looking away embarrassed, he had meant to admit that.

"I am glad, do you know even what will be more fun?" Harry asked, smiles filling his face. Blaise couldn't help but smile too, Harrys joy was simply infectious that is till Harry asked, "Do you guys have a library?"

"Bye Blaise, see you later" Harry waved at Blaise,"Dont forget to write?" He reminded him before holding his brother as he yelled,"Potter Manor"

The uneasiness of the floo travel came and as they stepped out, he landed ungraciously on the floor, he looked at his brother who gave him a hand, not a single hair out of place, his brother is so amazing.

"So you called Zabini by his first name" His brother said, a little smile playing on his lips as he sat down in a couch.

"Yes, we are friends now, Thank you Ri"

"Why are you thanking me, I just took you there, you did the rest on your own"

Harry smiled widely before hugging him tightly, "You are the best big brother ever" He then ran off probably to play.

"He is right, you know"Said Remus who was leaning on the wall watching them with a smile on his face.

"Of course, he is"

Remus laughed heartily before a solemn look crossed his face, "I was thinking after Yule, we could go see Sirius"

Rigel nodded before averting his face, he has really didn't know how to frame this.

"What's Wrong?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, wouldn't it best, we let him heal without disturbance or interference for a year or two "

Remus was shocked beyond words and it provided an opportunity for Rigel to leave. Remus had always know that Rigel was cold but this was just cruel, releasing a man from jail, dangling his freedom and family in front of him and taking it away. Why would Rigel say such a thing? No, he couldn't just judge, Most things Rigel say has a double meaning.

The air during dinner was tense though Harry did not notice and proceeded to tell them everything about his new friend, Blaise. After the meal, Harry excused himself and Silence reigned on the table. When Rigel was done eating, he thanked Remus and bid him Good night, Remis almost chuckled, the boy. was polite no matter what.

"I won't choose him you know"

Rigel turned back his grey eyes burning like he was trying to dissect Remus words. "You and Harry and the House of Black comes first" Remus continued, " And Harry will still meet others who will oppose his beliefs, why not expose him to opposition in a safe, controlled environment "

Rigel then turned, "You are Harrys guardian, do as you wish"

He walked up the stairs, thoughts bumbling round his head. He had enjoyed his time with Blaise no doubt though it would have been more amusing if Ajax was there. He tried to clear his head of thought and tipped the little purple vial near his bed into his mouth before lying on the bed.

Little hands were rubbing him frantically, he could hear a voice shouting but he couldn't tell who it was, suddenly the voice started to become clearer, "Wake up, Rigel, Wake up, its Yule"

He turned to the other side of the bed, determined to ignore the existence of the being besides him but Harry was unpertuned, he even shook him more desperately, "Rigel, presents, you have to wake up now!"

"Master, rise so the little hatching can stop disturbing my sleep"Kai said, the milk snake was wrapped round his stone, his sapphire eyes shut tightly."

Rigel opened his eyes to be faced with bespectacled green eyes, "Blessed Yule, Rigel"

"Blessed Yule" He murmured back but even his mood could not touch Harry.

"Come on, it's our First Yule"

He brushed down his hair and followed the almost bouncing Harry down the stairs. Was it even morning yet, he rubbed his head slightly and sat down at the first seat he saw. Harry rushed for the present pile, before a voice stopped him, "What do you think you are doing, Harry, It is 4'o clock in the morning?" Remus stood in the doorway in his rope, his face was disgruntled perhaps due to the fact he had just been woken up from Sleep.

Harry's expression was like a rejected puppy. Rigel chuckled before standing and giving a hand to Harry.

"Why don't you sleep with me, Uncle Remus can wake us up in the morning"

"Really?"Harry asked his crestfallen look changing to a hopeful one as he gazed at his elder brother.

"Yes, Harry"

Harry ran up the staircases ignoring both Remus and Rigels,'No Running' and jumped into Rigels bed.

Rigel walked in moments later and joined him in the bed, Harry cuddled closer, a pleased smile on his face as he faded off to sleep. Rigel watched him, he couldn't sleep anymore he knew that. He brought out the bowl, called Cooper to fetch fresh water from the river and poured into it.

He bit his lips slightly, he stirred the water three times while reaching with his mind, "Sirius Black" He whispered, as the swiveling water rested, the clear gaze of his Godfather was shown, Rigel chocked, thin, he was just too thin. He watched him sleep for a while, even his sleep looked restless, he turned too much and a sheen of sweat covered his gaze.

"Siri"

As his emotions became turnelent, the water swiveled and the image of Sirius disappeared. "Ajax Micheals" He called out, the water swiveled once then stopped, it was almost like it was confused.

Interesting, Rigel noted before smirking lightly.

"Ajax Lestrange" The swivelling water soon gave view to a Sleeping Ajax on the table, books spread around him.

Rigel stalled himself, stirred the water one last time before calling, "Lord Voldermort"

 **N/B** Sorry, I wasted quite a while to post and yet the chapter is rushed, please bear with me. As suggested by a reader, I will be doing a huge time skip. I prefer it to series of time skips. There would quite a number of flashbacks so be prepared in advance. Hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN

Sirius whipped imaginary tears as he stood by the station, 'I can't believe that you are already in your second year."

Ajax laughed while Rigel rolled his eyes, "please, Sirius, don't be melodramatic"

Sirius laughed before trying to ruffle Rigels hair, he pouted as he failed. He had insisted on escorting Rigel and Ajax to the train station. Ajax had stayed over two weeks before school. He liked the boy, he was level headed yet fun, a good friend for his normally dour godson. He wished there was more time to spend with Rigel, they had gotten off on a very bad start. Sirius had returned to find a very traditional home, It had reminded him off his family and he had expressed his hatred quite clearly. Rigel had just looked at him with a blank face, said "Welcome Godfather" and Harry didn't remember him. He didn't know a worse way to return home. Even Remus had been distant and polite immediately he had expressed his dislike. Dinner had been even worse, Everyone in the table had given thanks, everyone but him. The holiday had continued, Rigel always took permission to visit his friends, Harry tiptoed around him, Remus looked at him with a disapproving glance. When he heard that the so called friend of his godson was a Zabini, he had sparked and Rigel had lost his temper.

"Do not call my friend's mother that, godfather" Rigel sneered, "Lady Zabini has been nothing but courteous to me and Harry. She did not serve Voldemort during the war, her arms are bare"

"But you wont deny she is a murderer, You took your little brother into the house of a murderer?" Sirus asked, his eyes blazing with anger and rage.

Rigel fumed, Sirius didn't get to say that, all he had done all his life was for his brother, " You would know all about being a murderer right" Rigel's voice was cold "seeing as you were a Hit wizard"

Hitwizards were the wizarding world's elite police force that served the ministry. In reality, they were whatever the ministry needed them to be. Sirius had specialized in wet work and espionage. He was who they sent when they needed information or needed someone to go away quietly. It was a well kept secret, to the outside world, he was an auror but inside the Ministers office, he was someone else.

Remus gasped and Sirius glanced at him. Nobody had known, even though he felt James had suspected. Nobody but his godson.

"I was doing my job" Sirius whispered

Rigel smirked, "Funny, that's what many assassins say when they are caught, 39, that's the total amount of people you have killed, all of them had families, Even among death eathers, such a number is scarcely heard, so please can you drop the I am so good and just persona, It sickens me" He turned and left. Rigel felt so ashamed of himself for sparking." Unbridled emotion is the enemy of cunning and the foe of ambition" Salazars Slytherin's memoirs had said. But his godfathers words had annoyed him. He had looked after his brother, he did everything for him, how dare him suggest that he would put his brother in harm's way. He went to his room, opening his brother's door to ensure that he was indeed sleeping. The tension in the house that week was so thick even Harry noticed. Sirius didn't say anything about giving thanks but he sneered anything they did it. The next issue had it coming. Rigel had declared that he would be spending the day at Lorenzo's house. Sirius had vehemently refused.

Rigel turned to him and said, "To be honest, I was asking Remus for permission, your opinion doesn't really matter to me"

"I am your godfather"

"Godfather, right. Which godfather leaves his godson whose parents were just murdered with a half-giant to chase after Pettigrew, instead of going straight to the ministry to declare your innocence and finalise custody. You don't have any say in my life, Sirius" he scoffed derisively as he turned and met Remus eyes, he gave him the most pained look and went to his room.

Remus turned to Sirius, "I understand your hatred of dark families because of yours but You are destroying any relationship you wish to have with them. Harry is scared of you, you are always fighting with Rigel. The environment you are creating is bad for growing children. if you wish to know and understand people, you must understand yourself first, Siri, you have to see a mind healer"

"And a mind healer is going to help me"

"Yes, because if this continues, I would take them and leave. You might be Rigel's godfather but I am now his legal guardian and before you are through contesting for it. Rigel would be old enough to be emanicaped.

"you are blackmailing me" Sirius gasped in disbelief

" Put it how you will, but I would not have them spending time with someone unstable" Remus bluntly admitted.

" you cant do this" Sirius whispered, his throat tight…knowing that if Remus does, there was nothing he could do, " Why are you doing this to me"

"The world does not revolve around you, Sirius Black. I am doing this for our godchildren. You are a good person, Siri, I know that , it will take nothing for you to go to a mind healer bit you will lose everything if you don't. Which one would you chose, Siri"

Upstairs, Rigel smiled at his fulfilled plan. He had needed something that would push Remus to act. Sighing he walked to the library, he loved his godfather, he truly did and he could see Sirius was at a crossover, whatever he chooses now would affect his life forever. Who said Oracles shouldn't meddle in people's life, that person was wrong. He refuses to lose his godfather.

The effects of that day came gradually but surely, Sirius stopped sneering when they gave thanks or complaining when they went to visit the Zabinis. Rigel finally let Kai out of his room, Siruis face when he saw the large snake made Everyone to burst out in laughter.

"Did you see Uncle Sirius face, Ri? he was so scared"

"I wasn't" Sirius tried to say but harry's laughter was still ringing clear.

Sirius smiled, Harry has never been this relaxed with him, it was quite amazing to watch.

"Ri, would you fly with me today?"

"Sorry, Harry, Lorenzo and I would be working on something today, Why don't you ask Uncle Sirius though, I am sure he would love to fly with him, he was good at Quidditch though not as Good as Dad"

"Was dad that good?" harry asked his eyes lighting up as they did with any information about their parents.

"He was the best" Rigel smiled at Harry before buttering his scones.

"Uncle Sirius, would you really?' Large doe-like emerald stared pleadingly at Sirius.

"Sure, pup"

After a little while, Harry turned to his brother, "Are you sure Uncle Sirius can fly, he is quite old you know"

Sirius, hey and Remus laughter could be heard everyone in the manor.

"Siri, its time for me to go" He said. Sirius laughed before proceeding to hug the hell out of his godson.

"Alright, Bambi"

It was okay to say that Rigel was thoroughly embarrassed. A light pink dusted his cheeks before he placed his mask firmly on his face before whispering to his godfather, "I would get you for this" and glaring at the snickering Ajax, he just thanked Merlin that Lorenzo was not here to witness this.

Sirius laughed loudly in that barking tone only him could laugh. He Had been surprised to find out that Rigel had a high penitence for pranking though he did it mostly to amuse Harry, Sirius could see that sometimes, he truly enjoyed it.

Rigel smiled at Sirius, "Merry Part, Siri"

"Merry Part" Sirius whispered back, It had been yeas he had said those words. He had associated them with every thing dark but he was not going to let his prejudice affect his family.

Rigel and Ajax climbed the train before moving to the back of the train popular known as the Slytherin part of the train. They were second years now and had to sit in the outer part of the train, the higher one goes, the further the compartment. They found an empty one and soon sat down there. Ajax took out a book on runes and began to study it.

They both had gone to Gringotts to check out Ajax heritage and Rigel's suspicion was confirmed, Ajax was indeed a Lestrange. The Lestranges were notable for their gift in Runes, Rodolphus had gotten his Masters at the mere age of twenty. Ajax's gift in runes was so extraordinary, it could only be family magic. The Goblins bank however had automatically sent a letter to Lord Lestrange and it had made Ajax quite nervous. Rigel had taken Ajax to the Frozen Snow, one of the popular restaurant in Horizon Alley. The place was marble and glass, showing signs that it clearly attended to the rich.

"Heir Potter-Black, Mr Micheals, this way, please" The tall, blond witch had lead them to a table that promised privacy yet it did not erase the glances that kept coming their way.

"Why do they staring at me?"

"they think you are my bethrothed so they want to get every information possible about you"

Ajax almost spat out the juice he was slowly sipping,"Bethrothed?"

"Yes"

Riigel sighed softly, "You shoukd just stopped wondering about Lord Lestrange, you are quite a gifted wizard, second in our year. He would be happy to have you as a member of his family"

Ajax nodded before grinning at Rigel, "I wont be second in our year for long"

Rigel's lips curled up, Ajax was a prodigy no doubt, unusually gifted in so many subjects but Rigel's gift gave him the ability to up him in exams especially the theory. It was a challenge Rigel welcomed totally, "Its on then"

"Found you guys at last" Lorenzo said as he opened the compartment door with a large grin. "I have searching for about three hours"

"And good morning to you too, Lorenzo" Ajax said in a tone filled with sarcasm, "Besides the train just started to move so it would have been impossible for you to be searching for hours"

"You don't know if I was in the train earlier, did you think of that, eh, genius"

"Of course, I did, and it is still not possible" Ajax voice had gotten a bit higher.

Rigel smiled, it was amazing how Lorenzo could raise all Ajax hackles, he cast a wandless silencing spell outside the compartment. It would not allow those outside to hear what was going on inside, it would not do for the prefects to come looking for them. He lay his head on Ajax's shoulders and let the bickering of his two friends pull him to sleep.

Someone soon knocked on the door, waking Rigel up.

"You can come in" Lorenzo said after glancing at him. Turais Yaxley entered the compartment with two other students.

"Black, Zabini, Micheals, Merry Meet"

"Merry Meet"

"Black, the Court summons you"

Yaxley said before seating down. He noticed the worry in Zabini and Micheal's eyes. He wanted to alleviate their fears but it was not his place. He had heard from the grapevine that Rigel had indeed found favour in the eyes of the court. If not for Rigel's young age they would be considering him to replace Charles Ogden, the seventh year. Rigel stood up and left without a world.

Someone bumped into him as he left the hallway, tears was running down the person's eyes. Rigel gasped, the magic in the boy's body was something else. He took off his gloves and helped the boy stand up. As soon as the boy's hand touched his he could see clearly into the boy's soul. Samuel Frey, he was eleven years old, a half breed, he possessed the lost magic of umbrakinetics, shadow control. Rigel almost smiled before he frowned, the boy had been maltreated by his mother's family. How could someone do that, the boy was simply put, beautiful, he had white hair that was similar to the bird nest his brother called hair, his eyes were pure violet, stricking in his intensity. Something deep reached out to him to protect this boy.

He smiled at the boy, ignoring the boy's apologies, "Merry Meet, my name is Rigel Potter-Black"

The boy stared up at him, "Eh….Merry Meet, Samuel Frey"

"Are you hurt?"

"No"

"So why are you crying"

Samuel whipped his tears as fast he could, He didn't want the cool, tall boy to think him a crybaby. "I fell down"

The vision of Elaine Frey verbally slaying the boy popped into his head. Rigel reared back, he didn't get visions like that, he hadn't even touched the boy.

"Wait for me in my compartment, tell Ajax Micheal, I sent you"

He then hurried to the last compartment in the train, "Merry Meet" He greeted them. Rockwood then proceeded to ask him about his holiday.


	12. Chapter Eleven

They all sat round in the library, reading and whispering in low tones. Yaxley had taken to joining them, it seemed like he had left spy mode and has become genuinely become interested in Rigel. Rigel, on his part has relaxed enough, his vision of the doom the wizarding world is heading to weighed heavily on his mind. Last night, he had dreamt of blood, blood and carnage. He felt strangely tired, he rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Ehm, Rigel, are you feeling alright" Ajax asked

"I think I should take a nap" Rigel said, he needed sleep. He was tired.

"It will soon be lunch time, the dorms are closed, do you want to go to the infirmary. I can tell you, its just the best place to rest apart from the dorms?" Lorenzo laughed

"You would know" Yaxley smirked

"Nope, I don't want to get acquainted with Madame Pomprey just yet"

Rigel turned to the last member of the group, who was twiddling with his fingers, he sighed inaudibly. "Yes, Samuel, what do you want to say?"

"ehm…I know another place you can rest" Samuel said, a light blush on his cheek to show his embarrassment at being the center of attention.

"Really, where?"

"On the Seventh floor"

As soon as Samuel said it, Rigel's mind was transported to the past, he watched Selga Ravenclaw contrast the room of Requirement, runes and charms never seen before was crafted and Hogwarts, magic made it more amendable.

Rigel returned to gaze at the worried look of both Yaxley and Samuel, Ajax and Lorenzo had gotten quite used to the 'spacing out' he did "Sorry, I spaced out a bit…… the room of hidden things, right"

"Hidden things", Lorenzo's eyes were bright with interest

Ajax rolled his eyes at the Zabini's heir. "Why am I not surprised that you do not know what it is, you who has never opened Hogwarts, a history"

"Well, unlike you, I am not a masochist, why should I torment myself so?"

Yaxley shook his head, the two really bicker all the time, "So, I take it the room of requirement is in the seventh floor, do you know where?"

"Yes, Samuel and I will be leaving now and no, Lorenzo you cannot come with us"

"Why?"

"Because I want to sleep, I doubt I can do that with you and Ajax around"

"You just want to hog the cutie all to yourself" Lorenzo pouted, he then turned to Samuel patting his head slightly, "Don't let Rigel bully you, okay"

Samuel clenched his fist, his face furrowing, "Rigel is very nice, he is a good person, he is not like that"

Watching the angry kitten's face, they all burst into laughter. Rigel watching as tears started to gather in Samuel's eyes, 'Lets go"

He did not talk to the boy and by the time, they had entered the room, Samuel was in tears. The room was reminiscent of his room at home, the only thing out of place was the cup and the knife on the stool. Rigel sat on the bed and amuel just stood looking out of place.

"Come, sit" He called out to the boy. Samuel sat at the very edge of the bed.

"They were just teasing you, you know"

"Teasing?" Samuel inquired softly.

"Yes, teasing, when you make fun of your friends, it doesn't mean a bad thing, just like Ajax and Lorenzo earlier"

"A...Ajax and Lorenzo are friends, does that mean I am your friend " He asked, his eyes round with shock. He was still confused why this popular seniors were Hanging around him.

"Didn't you know, we asked you to address us by our first name, didn't we?"

Samuel nodded slowly "But why?"

Rigel laughed, "Do you need a reason to be friends with someone?"

"But I am a hufflepuff, I am not even…" He bit his tongue at that point, he couldn't believe what he had almost burst out.

"Human, I know you are a dhampir"

"Dhampir?"

"Half vampire" Rigel frowned," Don't you know anything about your kind"

"Just little, how did you know, did my cousin tell you"

"No, Let me tell you a secret, I hope you will not tell anyone"

"Never" Samuel shook his head vehemently, he wouldn't betray his friend, his first friend.

"I am an Oracle"

"Really, that's so cool"

Rigel laughed, only a child would see being an oracle as cool.

"I guess it is" He smiled

"So you can see everything"

"Not everything, just many things"

Samuel was so excited asking him so much about oracles that mean Rigel to burst out laughing.

But as he propped himself on the pillows. His mind became troubled once again, "Samuel, you like me because I am a good person"

Samuel looked at the handsome noble whose brows were furrowed in thought, "Yes"

"What if I do something bad?"

"I will not still hate you, Rigel, I know you will have your reasons"

Rigel smiled, gloved hands ruffled Samuel's hair.

He reached for the cup and knife as sliced his wrists expertly, when the cup was filled,he waved his wand, "Sehir" it was an a forgotten spell for healing. The cut closed up like it was never there.

Samuel eyes was focused on the blood, "You have never drank blood before, right" Dhampirs can survive without the blood, but it did leave them weak

Samuel shook his head, his eyes never leaving the cup.

Rigel smiled at him before passing him the cup.

A velvet like liquid passed through his lips, it was like nectar better than anything he had ever tasted before passed through his throat, it was heaven, the blood tasted like knowledge, like he was in everywhere and nowhere.

Rigel was shocked to see the ecstasy filled face on Samuel, he shook his head, perhaps an Oracle's blood was too much for him to begin with. Unease filled his body, what if the boy got addicted to his blood, No it cant happen. Samuel collapsed into a deep sleep. He had to be more careful.

"Wenny" He called, the elf popped in.

"Can you serve Samuel blood for his dinner everyday, diguse it to look like water though"

"Wenny will do that sir" she said and left.

Rigel wrapped the blanket around Samuel, he knew what was happening. The boy's vampire had seeked him out. He was now Samuel Sire, it was a deep bond, one that didn't happen with humans as vampires and dhampirs are always with their kin. He had to investigate this thoroughly. He smiled as he lay down and also slept.

The School year went by. Rigel had started to think again, he knew he was troubling his friends but he really did not know what to do, he didn't allies, he needed solution, his last vision had been of a world when humans had learnt of the wizards, they were hunted , hunted and killed. He swallowed, he might be an oracle but he was just one man.

He entered the library and sat down at his 'spot' he had written a silencing rune around the are, giving them allowance to talk and chat without any interference. Clutching the book he had gotten earlier from the forbidden area. He started to read, the book was written about dhampirs by a dhampir. It contains their mating process, their feeding, their rebellious stage and their Sires. He had been chosen for his closeness in blood to Samuel, it seems like Samuel's father must have blood ties to the Freys, as vampires were one of the frey ancestor

"Merry Meet, Black" Yaxley said and sat down bringing out all his homework.

Rigel watched Yaxley closely, the boy will play a pivotal part in his plans, even if he doesn't know it yet.

"Yaxley, I consider Lorenzo and Ajax to be my best friends"

Yaxley looked up at him, his fad blank, the boy was not foolish, of course he knew, all of Slytherin knew that.

"I believe that trust forms the basis of all friendship, so, Yaxley, Can I trust you?"

Yaxley swallowed, just that statement was many questions in one, Rigel was indeed the leader of year two Slytherin but then how far would his influence reach. Yaxley steeled his nerves, from the time he sat down near Black at the beginning of the school year, he had had this answer ready in his mind.

"Yes, Black, you can trust me"

"Good, then please call me Rigel"

"Turais" he said but swallowed as a familiar figure came near their table.

"Yaxley, please excuse us" the fifth year told Yaxley. Yaxley looked at Rigel who nodded.

Yatin Bhagat sat down, his dark eyes boring into Rigels', "You have them well trained"

Rigel said nothing.

Yatin smiled, before turning his palm forward with a slight bow, "Merry Meet, Heir Potter-Black"

Rigel watched him with wary before removing his gloves and placing his hand on Yatin's, he watched a few scenes and retreated. It was called soul reading, on meeting an oracle or his master, one presented his han to the oracle to show he does not have evil intentions.

Rigel frowned, the symbol on the locket had gave him away and to one of the most dangerous people it could, a prince of the black market. He was just lucky this time.

"What do you seek?" Rigel asked, relaxing on the chair.

"Friendship" Yatin said not missing a beat.

Rigel chuckled, "I am not a mere seer, son of Creor, what could you possibly offer me?"

"Protection to a young oracle and contacts at your disposal"

He was right, he was young now and vulnerable. Even though friendship for life was too much.

"Five free questions to be answered clearly as long as they do not disturb the balance of nature"

Yatin smiled, "Done, I will leave now"

Yatin left at once to send an owl to his father, they had indeed encountered good fortune.

Rigel breathed in deeply, he tucked the locket in. Yaxley slipped into the seat watching him warily, he smiled to show all was well. The boy nodded.

Ajax came in with Lorenzo few minutes later. He frowned when he saw Rigel and promptly raised his eyebrows, Rigel sighed and shook his head. Perhaps, his friends are learning about him too much.

He watched Samuel's friends as they entered the library with him. They were a mixture of all houses, Samuel had done very well. They were whispering and looking at Rigel, he waved them bye and came to the corner.

"Rigel" Samuel greeted before turning to greet the rest of the group , Yaxley and Ajax were playing chess, Lorenzo was there pretending to help Ajax much to the latter's annoyance.

"He would eat your knight if you play it that way……oh if it isn't my favorite cutie" Lorenzo said standing up to ruffle Samuel's head, ignoring the pout playing on the boy's lips.

"How was classes today, Samuel"

"Great" Samuel said smiling at Rigel. "we had history and I taught them because our teacher is no good, but I didn't know some of the questions so they wanted to ask you, I think they wish you would teach them too

"That's it" Rigel said, ignoring the eyes on him. He had gotten his first enlightenment last week and his first stripe of white hair, he was still at a loss on how to save Magic, but the answer had always been here. He kissed Samuel on his forehead, the boy was a darling.

"Rigel" Ajax inquired, he was glad that Rigel had placed al that spells over the corner they read, if not the rumors would have a pain to curtail.

Rigel looked at him, his eyes shinning. If this plan go through, it would be so great for him.

"Ajax both of us are going to meet Professor Babbling and Professor Snape in the evening, we will be opening a club but for now follow me"

They glanced at themselves but followed him nevertheless. Rigel led them to the room of Requirment. The door opened to reveal a dueling pit, a couch and a small bookshelves.

He indicated for them to sit, "My friends" He said with a smile. "I am sure you have lots of questions"

"No" Samuel said

"More like a multitude" Ajax said bringing a stream of laughter.

Rigel smiled, "First, my dear friends, can I trust you?" he asked, the silver in his eyes swirlving dangerously

"Yes" They all said, a strange kind of magic caressed their senses.

"The most important question is, Do you trust me?"

"Yes" They repeated, the magic so gentle it was almost non existant leaving them.

Lorenzo gasped and looked at Rigel in shock.

The said boy smiled at the, "We will open a club with the school's permission, a teaching club"

"A club by Slytherins, who will join?"

"Don't worry, everyone will join, because the top students from the fouth level down will be teaching, one first and second years are allowed to join"

"Catch them young" Yaxley said, seeing Ajax astonished look, he tried to explain, "It means its best to convert children to an ideal, so if they grow they will never depart from it"

"I know, I am just shocked you do, it is a muggle phrase"

"Is it? My grandfather says it all the time"

"Turais is right, that what we will be doing"

"It sounds like a lot of work" Lorenzo said

"It is, but it being accomplished is of upmost importance" He said, his voice more serious than anything they have ever heard.

"If it is important to you, Rigel, then I will try my best" Samuel said, Rigel smiled at him ruffling his hair.

Seeing the determined face of his friends, Rigel smiled, he couldn't have made better friends.

"Sit and listen, destroy everything you have been told before. Magic is the art of influencing things and events through supernatural forces, it is the transcendence above the natural. You can also say it is the gift of having supernatural power. They are different ways to use his power, and those gifted with a core and use power from their cores are called Wizards. Wizards are people whose style of magic is to use power drawn by a wand from their core. Having a core is like having a battery to use and recharge when empty. There are other ways like the druids who draw power from living plants and trees. A wizards magic is in his core, some people's magic however can be in their blood, their hands or some other part of their body or develop what we call mental energy. Unlike the core magic users whose power has already been prepared from birth, those using mental energy has to work twice as hard to develop and polish it themselves."

He paused for them to ask their questions.

"Rigel, if this can be proved, this would be the discovery of this century"

"Wow!" Lorenzo said

"Rigel, you are insulating that squids can use magic too"

"Yes, they are so many kinds of magic they could use, squids are just people with no or poorly developed cores if they train their mental power, they could do anything a full fledged wizards can do"

"Wow, this is just……"

Rigel looked at them, this was his first enlightenment he had been shocked too.

"I will be training you, I will teach you to develop your mental power, Ajax, you will begin to use your mental power or Qi as it is called for runes, Samuel here has the gift of umbrakinetics, I want you to use Qi to develop this power isn't of your core, using your core will be faster but Qi will help you more. Lorenzo perhaps it would please you to know that Qi can erase your presence totally and Turais, the you will be the first to launch to dueling pits. They might be more gifted than you but if you work hard there is no reason you wont be more powerful than them"

Lorenzo snorted, "I can beat them all in a duel with my eyes closed"

"Too bad, you, my friend isn't going to be dueling, you are going to be meditating"


End file.
